Soulchanging
by Ami Quinton26
Summary: A young and unusual girl named Ami is captured by an unimaginable creature. However, what's even more unimaginable is what she manages to accomplish. NOW COMPLETE! Thanks to everyone for all the reviews and support!
1. Chapter 1

_**Soulchanging** is a fanfic based on the "Jeepers Creepers" movies directed by Victor Salva. I've always loved the Creeper (he is just awesome) but I wondered one day..._

_What if the Creeper really isn't as evil as all would be led to believe?_

_The term "heradus" is not mine originally. I still don't know who came up with it as I still can't find the fanfic that the author wrote. It was a very good story indeed. But anyway, credit goes to that anonymous person and always will._

_Update- The editing is complete, I hope the story reads better now. ;)  
_

The campfire was blazing, flames reaching high as the wood crackled beneath it, as young Ami Quinton wrapped her long maroon blanket more tightly around her. It was a chilly early Autumn night, and the cool air blew about her waves of brown hair. She smiled as her eyes swept across the four people surrounded about her, some new friends she had made at Caladon High. This was her first Autumn in her new home, nestled in the country of Poho County. A camping trip had been planned by Cassie, a senior at the school, who despite her popularity was friendly and treated Ami well. Because of that, Ami had found making other friends were easy. There was Jessica, a junior who was the bubbliest of the group, Alan, a member of the football team who was a grand cliche of tall, dark, and handsome, and finally Nix, another junior who constantly wore cloth headbands tied around his head and reminded Ami of a sixties dude. All of them were friends, and as they chatted about things, giggling and gesticulating at each other, Ami sank more into her warm blanket and thought nothing could be more perfect.

Or so she thought.

A sudden whooshing sound, seemingly only heard by Ami, caused her to look up curiously. It was a very clear night, and one could see all the shimmering stars. She saw nothing unusual, but she knew she heard something. Ami was not one to believe she ever hallucinated or heard things that weren't there. Though she was a bit of an odd person, her mind a little childish and filled with that same naive innocence, she was anything but dumb. Turning around slightly she tapped Jessica on the shoulder. "You hear that?" Her voice was always its soft, somewhat timid tone.  
"Huh?" Jessica turned away from Alan, who was poking her with his marshmallow stick, acting like a true annoying guy. She swatted at him with a few "Stop that!"s and blinked at Ami. "Heard what? Alan's annoying laughter? Yeah."  
"No...it sounded like...a really big bird!"  
Jessica snorted. "Huh? Whatever Ami. Maybe you ought to go get some sleep, girl." She grinned and turned back to Alan.  
Just then she heard it again...another large movement of the wind caused by something unseen.  
Ami started to feel uneasy. An ominous cloud seemed to lurk over her sense of reason and now she sank down further into growing apprehension.  
WHOOSH.  
There it was again. Ami tapped Jess on the shoulder once more. "Look I really heard something!"  
She didn't have time to finish. In a moment of raw terror, she witnessed Jessica be grabbed by the shoulders by two very large taloned feet, and in a flash she was gone. Ami had time only to see the silhouette passing through the moonlight as she stared up above. After a long moment she glanced over to the others, who all had their eyes riveted to the sky. It had all happened so fast that Jessica's blanket fully hit the ground just as Ami turned to look at the spot she had sat upon. There was a terrible amount of silence, no one was moving, breath was barely being taken in, and fear was plastered on all their faces. What they had witnessed made no sense, and had literally occurred out of nowhere.

After several long moments Ami decided she had better speak up. "Maybe we ought to get in the trailer?"  
Her words seemed to bring everyone back to life. They all sprang to their feet and nearly trampled each other trying to get into the small narrow door of the trailer.  
Nix finally spoke up, his words broken and barely registered. "What...what...just happened?"  
They sat in the trailer a long while, until Ami felt that the silence would drive her insane. "I better go look for Jessica."  
"Are you crazy? Something just took her out of nowhere, and you want to go OUT there?" Alan shook his head. "Don't be suicidal. Maybe we ought to call the cops."  
"And tell them what?" Cassie demanded. "Oh yes, officer, I just witnessed my friend get swept into the air by something we couldn't even see."  
Alan shot back with some derogatory comment, which got the three of them yelling amongst themselves. Shock and fear were setting in , and now tempers were flailing. Ami got up and stepped out of the trailer without anyone even noticing.

The clear, crisp air whipped her hair about as Ami looked up into the starry heavens. What in the world has just occurred? What happened to Jessica? Ami, being as childish in mind as she was, even for 14, didn't think the worst. She only thought perhaps Jessica was lost, and so she walked out, past the camping field and into the woods. Eyes warily searching about, she called for Jessica, though her timid voice probably couldn't be heard by anyone within three feet of her.

Anyone human that is.

Suddenly, she heard that whoosh again, and she snapped her head up to gaze at the canopy high above. Nothing, just swaying trees and an eerie silence...Ami realized she could hear no normal sounds of the night, no hoots of an owl, no chirps of the crickets, no croaks of tree frogs. It sent a giant shiver down her spine that was not caused by the chilly air itself. Gathering up all her courage.  
"Who...who's there? What did you do with Jessica?"  
Ami heard a low growl, she knew she did, a throaty sound that seemed not so distant. She spun around in every direction, but still saw nothing. The fear crept over her like a slithering snake, winding its way over every curve of her body.  
"H-Hello?"  
A violent jerk, an incredibly loud whooshing sound, and Ami was in the air.

/

Ami awoke to pure blackness, unable to see anything. A dusty smell caught her nose, a scent like dry earth. She realized the ground she was on was dirt, and though she felt around she could not find anything to hold onto. Still dizzy and realizing a hot warmth was oozing down her shoulders, she stayed on her side and just waited...for something.  
That something came in the form of light. A small scraping sound and she saw a torch blaze up in fire, lighting what she now saw was a large cavern. A grayish reptilian hand left her line of vision only seconds later. Heart beginning to pound, Ami tried to sit up to get a better look of where she was. She seemed to be in an empty, smaller cave adjoining to a larger one, and when she peeked around she could see the beginnings of a big wooden table and assorted objects upon it. Two of the legs of the table had ornate decorations on it, of winged creatures and what looked like human figures. Getting on all fours she slowly and as quietly as she could manage crawled further out to get a better look. It was then she looked up and saw the iron bars...a cage...and Jessica inside them. The girl was awake, eyes wide with terror, and she was staring at something to the right of the room. Her hands clutched the bars and she seemed in a state of shock.  
Ami wanted to call out to her, but after seeing that alien hand, she knew she better keep quiet for now. Still, curiosity was getting the better of her. She had to see what was there. Very carefully, she crawled and sort of hid by the table, peering under it. Her eyes widened with disbelief as she saw the thing before her.

Not too far in the distance, hovering over what looked like soldering tools, was something Ami could not fully comprehend. The creature was all bluish-grey, with large taloned feet and monstrous wings folded upon its back. Its skin was much like a reptile, with rough, bumpy areas here and there, and on the back of its head it appeared to have thin claws surrounding and stretching over its cranium...she wasn't sure what that was. In a couple of areas it even had some wispy white hair, including on its ankles. Ami gaped, her mind just stunned by what she was seeing. Then the creature moved, and she quickly ducked back into the shadows to try and not be seen. But for the moment, her captor seemed more intent on Jessica. It came over to the iron bars, clutching a dagger of sorts in its right hand. Ami got a better look at its face. It appeared very human, but monstrous. The expression in its eyes seemed glazed over with an evil intent that made Ami tremble. Grinning in quite a sadistic fashion, the creature opened up the cage and grabbed Jessica, who screamed and flailed impulsively. Ami watched , stunned, as it proceeded to clear off the table in one swoop of its sharp-nailed hand, metal things clanging against the rocks as they settled, and roughly tied the poor girl to it with ropes. Jessica screamed until she was hoarse, but the creature paid no mind. It leaned over and began sniffing her like a dog, seeming to savor every scent it captured, lingering over her crotch area and bellybutton...until finally it stopped just short of her breasts. It stood there like a statue for a few long grueling moments, smelling that spot over and over. Ami could not even blink, could not move her eyes away if she tried. It practically buried its face into her skin, causing Jessica to writhe helplessly, and finally shot back up, letting loose an eerie growl. Taking the knife, it seemed to carefully calculate its move before plunging it into the girl's soft flesh. Jessica shrilled a type of scream that Ami had never heard before. The creature actually covered its ears briefly, then continued, cutting a sort of circle around the area it had chosen. Ami wanted to be sick. This thing was doing this to her alive, it didn't even have the decency to kill her first. When it finally finished with its agonizing torture, there was a surprisingly shallow oval-shaped wound, blood pouring down the sides. The creature promptly devoured the small piece it had removed, then walked away back to the soldering desk. As Ami tried to return to coherent thought and the creature came back over to Jessica with a new weapon, a surprise came to both their ears.  
Jessica, though in great pain, was still quite conscious, and in a last ditch effort she pleaded with all the emotion she could muster.  
"Please, please...don't do this..." Her words were weak from the shock and pain that coursed through her body, but she met eyes with the creature and riveted them there.  
Her stare was met, and the being hesitated. Or at least it seemed to. It cocked its head like a curious dog.  
"Please...you...what do you want? What...do you want...from me?" Tears were streaming down Jessica's face, and Ami found her own tears were following. "What do you...want? I could probably get you...anything you wanted..." Jessica probably could have, she was from a rich family after all.  
Again the monster cocked its head.  
Then it huffed at her.  
Taking the new weapon...which Ami saw was some kind of bizarre mini-sword with a very long and sharp blade, it threatened to at any moment plunge it into the wound.  
Jessica kept trying to stare it down, her hopes starting to dwindle.  
"Please! Why won't you...listen to me? Why are you doing this!" The girl was now sobbing miserably.  
Surprisingly, the creature put down the sword-like weapon, placing it down slowly beside her. It moved over her face and licked some tears off her cheeks. Jessica was so stunned she just froze, barely breathing. She could not know whether this monster was just toying with her or showing any amount of mercy.  
She met gazes with it again, but its stare was unreadable, showing nothing more then perhaps curiosity. Of course no one could be sure of even that. One clawed hand tapped against the wood while the other wiped more tears away.  
"You...I...please..." Jessica was running out of things to say.  
"Please?" A gravelly voice responded. It was surprisingly human-like, but gruff like an old man.  
Jessica just nodded. "What is it...that...you...want?"  
It faintly grinned at her with a mouth full of pointy, sharp teeth. Ami continued to watch from her hiding spot in silent suspense.  
The creature did not respond but trailed one hand down her soft skin.  
"Let me go...please..." Jessica said, hope returning.  
"Please." It repeated again. "Yes! Please, please, let me go!" Jessica lost her control and screamed, kicking out at it with her foot.  
It growled, and in a sudden, savage move, grabbed the foot and bit down, severing it clean off. Another agonizing scream reverberated through the cavern, but this time Jessica promptly passed out. The thing ate her foot rather quickly, almost as if swallowing it whole, and then Ami's eyes widened even more when she saw it's left foot temporarily appear human, then reform back into a taloned claw. Taking its wicked weapon again, it finished what it had set on earlier...and tore the girl's heart out.

/

The previous night's gore had been more then Ami could stand. She had been sick all through the night, even though normally she was used to seeing a lot of blood since she volunteered at the local hospital. It was more because of the whole manner in which the creature had done its murderous torture.  
And yet...why did it hesitate, for that one quick moment? And why did it seem to linger over that one word...please?  
Ami was still on the floor of the smaller cave, where she had stayed the entire night, not able to sleep, trembling in fear and wondering when the creature would come for her.  
She wasn't about to wait much longer. Just as she had finally managed to somehow doze off, she felt herself being jerked upwards and roughly carried off to a large chair that she was forced to sit down in. It was crudely designed, unlike the ornate table Jessica had been murdered on, and made from old wood that seemed rickety. The creature tied Ami's hands to the arms of the chair and also tied her ankles together. It left briefly to grab another horrifying home-made weapon and as it came back dragged its own chair and put it in front of hers. Ami could only imagine (and she wished she wouldn't) what the creature would do to her. It seemed to treat these killings like some twisted form of art, even designing its own "tools" for the task.  
As the winged nightmare sat before her, looking her over and beginning to smell her just as it did Jessica, Ami felt surprisingly and eerily calm, and her childlike manner returned. She was suddenly fascinated by the creature, and since she was so up close to it she could now see all of its reptilian-like features. She had always loved reptiles and also things that flew, like...bats. He seemed a combination of both. That face did look somewhat human, and he even walked like one, but for certain he was anything but. Ami found herself staring at the wings mounted upon his shoulders. What would they look like all spread out? It must be magnificent! And to fly? Oh how she always had longed to soar with the wind...what an incredible sense of freedom he must know.  
A snort interrupted her thoughts. The ghoulish being drew closer and sniffed her but seemed to not be able to pick up on whatever it was after. It tried again and again, but failed. Ami was not afraid. She didn't know it, but the creature could not smell what it wanted if she was not afraid. This was confusing to it, and in frustration it shrieked and pushed her back, causing her and the whole chair to come crashing down. Ami suppressed a grunt of pain as her back met with hard ground and old wood between it. The creature began pacing, growling and staring at her.  
For a moment, Ami just blinked up at the ceiling and contemplated what to do. She couldn't move, that's for sure. Then again she was being jerked up as the chair was righted. She felt claws raking against her arms, and she forced herself not to scream...not to give this thing what it seemed to want. In what seemed like anger, the creature roared and spines lifted up from its head, revealing a sort of crest that looked frightening. Ami's eyes widened, but again more in fascination then fear.  
After a long while it seemed to understand that this wouldn't work, and as the crest came back down the creature gave a loud snort and sat back down in the chair in front of her.  
They stared at each other for quite some time.  
"Hi." She said finally. "My name's Ami. Do you have a name?" Her tiny voice made her sound half her age.  
The monster huffed, baring teeth, still trying to frighten her. It also seemed incredibly frustrated.  
Ami sighed, trying again. Despite the fact she had just witnessed this thing so brutally kill Jessica the night before, she was determined to try and understand it. She needed to understand everything. To her, everything needed a reason, and everything had a good side. As naive as that was in reality.  
"Please tell me your name. " She paused briefly. "Why do you want me to be scared?"  
Blinking eyes looked at her, staring endlessly.  
"I know you can speak. I heard you before."  
It shifted just slightly, tilting its head at her.  
"Do you have a name?"  
After what seemed like an eternity, the creature finally spoke.  
"Yes."  
Ami smiled, though quickly straightened her expression. Perhaps it wasn't wise to show too much enthusiasm from that small victory.  
"Then tell me. I'd like to know. It's the least you can do if you're going to kill me."  
"They called me... Goliathus." He spoke painfully slow, and picked up the sword-like weapon from before, but kept it at his side.  
"Goliathus?" Ami could not stop her smile. " That's a cool name!"  
"Cool?"  
"Yeah. That's what we say when we think something is, uh, awesome."  
Goliathus seemed absolutely confused by this victim, and his eyes showed it.  
He kept fingering the knife by his side.  
Ami fought hard to carefully choose her words. "So...what are you, Goliathus?"  
His eyes narrowed. "I am predator...and **you**...are _prey_." The words were chillingly cold.  
Ami did not sway her gaze. "Apparently. But that doesn't exactly answer my question. What are you?"  
He seemed to contemplate it, but did not answer.  
Ami figured at that point that maybe even he did not know what he was. Or perhaps there was no word for a creature like him.  
Since silence once again ensued...Ami spoke up again. "Well to me you're a lot like a...a... gargoyle!" She grinned. "Kind of like the ones in the cartoon show. Only a lot more sinister."  
This seemed to mean nothing to Goliathus. He clenched his hand more tightly around the knife.  
Ami glanced down at his weapon. "Did you actually make that?"  
He grinned faintly in response to the question.

"Whoa! Then your incredibly talented, because I've seen some of your work, like on that table! I wish I could draw like that."  
Briefly he looked at the table.  
"Is it you? The figure on the table looks like you."  
He slowly gazed back to her and nodded.  
"It's beautiful." The admiration in her voice was obvious.  
"Beautiful?" It repeated softly.  
"Yes. It's a very beautiful self-portrait. And your weapons, they're all beautifully made, too. It's a shame you use them in such a fashion." Ami's eyes turned sad, as if she felt compassion for him.  
"I do what I must." He said simply, and got up from the chair, putting the blade down and turning his back to her.  
Then after a long moment it sat...and started working on something.  
Ami glanced around the cavern, studying everything for a time. She smiled when she caught sight of another self-portrait, or at least she assumed, drawn high up on the ceiling. It seemed life-sized, with the full wingspan and everything.  
"Wow. You've got impressive wings. You're so lucky to be able to fly. No human can do that."  
Strangely human-like eyes gazed over its shoulder, looking back at her.  
Ami sighed a huge, defeated sigh. "Well I suppose I'll never get to know more about you, what, with you intending to kill me and all."  
"Why do you care?" It snapped.  
"Because I do!"  
"Everything you say can be a lie." It hissed.  
"But you know it isn't. I know you do, because you seem to be able to smell just about anything. You'd know if I was lying!"  
That caused the creature to raise an eyebrow, and it stood up, facing her. Indeed, what she said was undeniably true. It had caught her strange scent early on, even from the campsite. Something about her was different...very different.  
"My hands hurt. Can you untie me?" Ami said, struggling for emphasis.  
"Why should I?" He growled.  
"I don't know. I thought maybe you would."  
It snorted and got up, and quite roughly used its claws to break the ropes.  
"You are not leaving." It said in an icy tone. "But feel free to admire while you can." With that, he went back to his project.  
Ami got up slowly from her chair, nearly bowling over as her back complained from its earlier treatment. She managed to steady herself and proceeded to explore the cavern, gaping at all the intricate designs and hand-made items that were everywhere.  
She came upon something that grabbed her interest. Grabbed her interest bigtime. There, all the way on the right wall of the gigantic cavern, was a huge dragon painting, in a style that was very much Western. It was all red with black eyes, talons outstretched, and maw agape, as if on the prowl. Ami stared at it for a very long time, nearly coming to tears because of its flawless beauty. As she got closer, she noticed that it even had real jewels encrusted in it, such as rubies for the scales or onyx pieces for the eyes. It nearly brought tears to her eyes. If there was anything that Ami could be called obsessed over, it was dragons. They had always been her favorite fantasy creature and her room was just covered with them. But this, this was unlike anything she had ever seen.  
She heard Goliathus come up behind her, but she didn't move, her eyes transfixed on the wonderful painting.  
"Is that to your liking?" He asked, quietly.  
"Y-Yeah...it's...stunning!" She moved right up to it, running hands along the tiny jewels studded in every scale and crevice.  
"It took a long time to create." He said, coming to her side and gazing at it himself. "Many years."  
"I...I don't have words to describe it suitably..." A tear ran over and spilled down her cheek.  
Goliathus blinked at her strangely. She turned to face him.  
"Why is such a...fantastic creature as yourself...so hateful of humans?"  
He cocked his head. "Humans...nothing but food to me."  
"So then...why do you let me see all this? Why do you talk to me?"  
An intent expression spread across his features. "Because you are different. You do not fear me. And this has not happened before."  
Ami smiled at him. "Then you hesitate."  
"I suppose."  
"Why don't we just be friends? Have you ever had a friend? I don't draw as well as you, but I do draw, and I could show you some of my stuff. I'd even like to do my own portrait of you!" Her child-like innocence was blatantly obvious.  
"Child...you waste your time!"  
"Why?"  
"Because you are here, and I intend to eat you. It is as simple as that." He turned, making his way back to the table.  
Fresh tears filled Ami's eyes. "But why? Don't you want to have someone to share all this with?" She looked around again as if to emphasize. "How could you have such talent and not want to share it?"  
"You ask too many questions." He answered quietly, turning his back to her as he continued furnishing his latest weapon.  
In truth, Goliathus was feeling so confused inside. This small, pathetic human girl was caring about him, and he didn't know how to respond to it. All he knew was pain and killing, killing and pain...isn't that what he was meant to do? Wasn't that what his revenge was all about?  
Ami, being so overwhelmed by everything in her simple mind, sank to her knees in sobs. Why couldn't this magnificent yet strange being she had encountered show an ounce of compassion? It didn't make sense to her. He was intelligent, he spoke, he was a profound artist...why?  
She then heard a sort of frustrated sound, a mix of a growl and shriek, and Goliathus turned to her once more. "Stop that incessant noise!"  
Ami tried hard to make herself stop. "Don't you know what tears are?"  
"Yes, I do. And you annoy me."  
"Then please. If I annoy you, just kill me and get it over with. I want to go home. But if you're not going to let me go, and you won't be my friend, then just end it." Her words came between pitiful sobs.  
He wanted to comply, but something held him there. He was beginning to roil inside, to become so confused that his claws grated the table. This damn annoying pest...this was what he got for having conversations with his prey. And yet, he felt a slight twinge of something else that he had never felt before. He didn't know whether to fight it or go with it.  
Friend.  
"Go then." He said gruffly, surprised at his own words. "Go while you have the chance. And pray I do not come after you!"  
Ami slowly stopped sniffling, and got to her feet. She opened her mouth to say something, but changed her mind and quickly bolted out of the cavern.

/

The next night a large, shadowy figure flew through the sky, searching another campsite. Ah, these were good. The pathetic humans and their outdoor "recreation". It made for such easy pickings.  
As Goliathus swooped down, catching a myriad of good scents, he hoped he wouldn't find another one like that vexing pest, Ami. She just wasn't worth the effort. Of course the chances of that were slim, certainly he knew it. He landed behind a large tent, and as usual, his silent stealth disrupted nothing, and no one saw him. Grinning he crept around until he spotted his first intention. A young lad who smelled so wonderful that he found it hard to be patient. Still, he knelt down in the grass and waited...

Meanwhile, Ami was heading in that direction. She was intent on finding Goliathus again. He had hesitated...he had listened...he had let her go. This creature had a sense of reason, and somewhere in him a faint twinge of compassion. This was enough for her. She would do what she could to change him, and maybe even get him to stop killing people. Why not? Was it really so outlandish? She certainly didn't think so.

Now where was that cave?

Just as she was going to go past the campsite clearing and into the woods once more, she heard a scream. Turning around quickly, she saw in the distance a young boy thrashing about while a figure she recognized hovered over him. The others who were there had actually abandoned the scene, running in terror. She thought them cowards. They would just leave that poor boy there? Without further thought she ran towards Goliathus and his new victim. When she got mere yards from him, he caught sight of her, eyes widening.  
" You again?"  
"Yes...what...what are you doing?" Ami then realized the stupidity of that question. He snarled, and ran off into the woods with the boy, who was now unconscious.  
"Hey! Wait!" Ami ran after him. As they went further into the woods, it got darker and darker, until she could barely see anything. Thankfully the moon was full and there was some illumination here and there through the trees. Every now and then she caught sight of him dashing away. Forcing her legs to move faster, she struggled to keep up with him, but he was undeniably fast.  
Finally, when Ami thought her lungs would burst and she could no longer bare to run another step, the winged being she pursued spun about to face her, still roughly clutching the boy in one arm.  
"I told you...get out of my way." Each slow, purposefully drawn out word might have literally frozen the very air around him.  
Ami got closer so that her eyes could finally see his. "I'm not trying to get in your way, really."  
"Then stop following me. I let you go. What more do you want?"  
"I want to talk to you!"  
"I have no time for this. I have precious, limited time, and you are wasting it." Those eerily human eyes narrowed further.  
"Please. Goliathus, I only want to-"  
"I regret I ever told you my name. GO AWAY!" He yelled, almost shrieking, and jumped up, spreading wings and catching the air with a violent rush of wind. "No! Don't! Wait!" Ami leapt up, and grabbed onto his leg. This caused the unearthly being to roar in frustration, and one clawed hand came down, leaving three scratches in her arm. Ami screamed, but she didn't release her grip.  
"Let go!" Angrily, Goliathus searched around for a weapon, and only got more steamed as he realized he didn't have any on hand. So again the clawed hand came down, this time catching her face. Again Ami screamed.  
"If you do not let go, I can just tear you apart up here. It does not matter to me!" And again the clawed hand met with her flesh, this time on the shoulder.

She held on relentlessly.

"_Damn you_!" With a sudden, violent jerk, he ascended quickly, until Ami thought her ears would pop. It was getting harder to hold on, with him kicking to try and get her off his leg and with her strength waning. But she could not let go.  
Goliathus then grinned at her wickedly. "Fine. You had your chance. I will take you back to the cave, and I will enjoy your tender flesh right along with this little one here!" The boy he held shrieked in response.  
/

Ami was back in the dusty, dark cave, illuminated only by a few torches. Both she and the young boy were in the iron bar cage. The kid looked hurt, blood oozing from his shoulders and one side, and so Ami tore off a piece of her shirt to try and tie around his wounds. This caused him to stir, and he looked up at her weakly. "Who—who are you?"  
"I'm Ami. You?"  
"Name's Toby."  
"Hey Toby. You ok?"  
"Not really. I feel dizzy." He put his hand to his forehead. Ami nodded. "It's the blood loss. Just try to relax."  
"What is that thing?" He asked in a truly scared voice.  
Ami looked out the bars of the cage. "I don't know..."  
"What's he want?"  
She sighed and looked back to him. "Us."  
The boys eyes widened, and tears threatened to fall. "I wish my mom were here!"  
"Oh no you don't. Or she'd be in trouble too!"  
Toby thought about that, and fell silent. Ami realized he couldn't be more then maybe ten years old.  
At that moment she saw Goliathus return, out of the corner of her eye. Saying nothing, he walked slowly up to the cage, staring them down. Toby yelped and tried to hide behind Ami, who looked at him sternly.  
"Is this how you treat someone who actually cares about you?"  
His disbelieving stare said all. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out some very wicked looking shuriken, which seemed to be made from...bone. "I have many of these. And you two can be target practice."  
Ami sighed, fear still refusing to return to her. "I'm not buying your front!"  
"Front?" He growled. "I have every intention of it, child!"  
"Yesterday you let me go. If you had every intention of killing me then, why didn't you?"  
"I will not make that mistake again." His voice was much lower then before.  
"It wasn't a mistake. You let me go, and that was... a good thing!"  
"Yes...humans are good things. Good for this." He aimed the shuriken and it whisked right past Ami and nailed the boy in his shoulder, who cried out and sank to his knees.  
"Stop that!" She yelled at him, tears returning.  
"Screams are so pleasurable to hear." He grinned wickedly, and pulled out another one of the horrifying weapons from his pocket.  
He was about to throw it at the boy again, but Ami jumped in front, shielding him.  
"Stop it! You want target practice, then use me!"  
This silenced Goliathus, and he stared at her once more. It was reminding him vaguely of some other situation 23 years ago with a girl and her brother.  
"I don't know why you won't listen, but if you don't want to let me help you-"  
"Help me? Help me with what?"  
"Help you to stop what you're doing."  
"And what says I care to stop?"  
"Because...somehow I know it. That's all I can say."  
"You have a vivid imagination. Pity."  
"If you told me more..."  
"I will tell you nothing. I have said enough already. And I rarely speak to anyone!" He swerved around and went out of sight.  
Ami heaved a great sigh. But she wouldn't give up, she knew she could help this creature, and her mind was set on it.

/  
End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

/

She heard the wailing, unearthly cries that seemed to come from all around, and she sought to find its source. But everywhere she went, walls kept getting in the way, as if she were trying to find the end to some underground labyrinth. Every time she came to the wooden door with the small iron bar window, trying to get close enough to peek in, she kept getting warped right back to another wall. Determined, she tried again. This time, when she got to the door once more, she hurled herself forward, arms out. With all her might she clutched tightly to the iron bars, and...remained there. This time she did not get thrown back. The cries were very loud now, and they were definitely coming from this room. Lifting herself up, she peered through the iron bars.  
Inside the musty, dank room were six men, dressed in very shoddy robes, all their hands covered in dark black liquid that had the sickening sense of being blood...alien blood. She tried to get a closer look, pulling her face closer to the bars. Then she saw it, right below her. A giant table, made of rickety wood, and a moaning figure strapped to it. It was no man. It was...

Goliathus.

She gasped, a sudden sense of sadness gripping her. She watched as one of the six mumbled something to another one, who picked up a horrendous looking tool that looked like something out of a dentistry horror movie. Without hesitation he plunged the tool into the abdomen of the creature, which promptly let out a bloodcurdling howl. He dug around with the tool until he finally lifted it back out along with what appeared to be some kind of small organ. She felt sick then, dizzy from what she was seeing, but forced herself to watch. This was important. She knew she was seeing this for a reason. And she already knew what it all meant before suddenly she faded from the scene just as the man was crudely stitching the area back up.  
She materialized in front of a huge stake just as some villagers were pouring kerosene all over it. Ten, maybe fifteen men dragged a figure through the anxious crowd, though by their struggling she could tell they were having a hard time. When she finally caught sight of the victim she could see that again it was her winged captor. Violently they lifted him up and hurled him against the stake, and all of them worked quickly to tie Goliathus to it with thick ropes. Now she heard words, loud and clear, though everything slowed down, like someone was messing with time. "It is a demon! Burn it!" Cried one woman, holding tight to her two young children.  
"Monstrosity! Kill it!" Cried another.  
"Horrid, ugly beast!" Shouted another still.  
As one of the men tying the ropes backed off, grabbed a flaming torch, and made ready to fling it upon the pile of kerosene-laden wood, more people came rushing closer, slinging curses and names at him. The excitement of the crowd built as the flung torch caught easily, igniting the entire stake into tall, blazing flames.  
Goliathus screamed.  
She felt tears well up, and spill down her face, feeling as hot as the flames that consumed him. Once again the world faded eerily around her.

Realization returned, and now she found herself in the same place, but it was morning. The crowd was gone. The stake was there, charred to a black cinder and barely standing, but Goliathus was not. She looked around, and as she turned to her left, she saw him, huddled in a fetal position on the ground. Trembling, she went to him, touching his shoulder lightly.  
Words shot into her head. **HATE THEM. HATE THEM ALL. I WILL KILL THEM ALL!**  
**EVERY ONE!**  
Ami then saw time speed up, and she watched as it became night once more in a flash. Then she was inside a giant cave, much like the one she had seen before, and Goliathus was crafting his weapons. But this was the first time. The first 23rd spring.  
She watched as he finished and gathered all the weapons, putting them into the pocket of a long robe. And off he went.

She witnessed it all, the hateful slaughter, the way he became overwhelmed by his rage and want for revenge. Soon, the killing became like a drug, it gave him twisted pleasure and a sense of power. If they would not accept him, then he would kill them. Perhaps until he had killed every one of them that there was.  
_Those humans._  
_Those wretched humans._

As blackness returned, and she knew she would wake from this vision, a strange mind's voice echoed through hers...

_All those wretched, pathetic...but that girl..._

_...that Ami..._

_...that girl..._

_...whose not afraid..._

_...she called me "magnificent"..._

_...does she..._

_...care about me?_

Ami awoke with a start, shooting up into a sitting position and with sweat all over her body. The dream had been very real, like watching a moment in time. In fact, Ami knew that's exactly what it was. Somehow, she had seen this. Somehow,she now understood. Ami looked through the bars of her iron prison and saw that Goliathus was there, carving something into what looked like a piece of driftwood.  
It took her a few good moments to realize that Toby was still there, sleeping beside her. She shook him to wake him up, and he drowsily opened his eyes.  
"Ami?"  
"Yeah. You still ok?"  
He nodded, getting up with a groan, for his wounds ached, but he quickly shifted his expression to fear when he caught sight of their captor.  
"No," Ami said, shaking him. "Don't be afraid. That's what he wants. That's how he can smell what he wants from you."  
"How—how can I not be afraid?" Toby whispered, clinging to her.  
"Just...trust me on this. You may get out of here yet."  
Toby seemed disbelieving by the look in his eyes, but he nodded anyway.  
Ami urged him to sit back down before she got as close to the bars as was possible.  
"Hey." She called out to the unknown being.  
She was ignored, as the carving continued without pause.  
"Hey!" She tried again louder.  
This time her captor huffed loudly and jerked his head around to peer over his shoulder.  
Ami's face saddened. "I saw what they did to you."  
Goliathus' eyes widened. " They?"  
"Yes. In the dream. The vision. Those people they...they did experiments on you. They didn't know what you were and so they experimented on you."  
Those eyes were transfixed on her, but nothing was said.  
Ami grew more crestfallen. " I watched as they tore things out of you and sewed you back up...just like you do with your victims. " Some tears brimmed over and fell down her cheeks. "Then they took you, and burned you at the stake...but since you can't die...you just burned and burned...for hours...until finally the fire had nothing left to feed on and died out..." Ami tried to go on but couldn't. It was as if she felt all the sadness and grief mixed with every other feeling, both hers and the creature's, as if she had actually been there when it happened. She sank to her knees, overwhelmed by everything that she had experienced in the past few days, and sobs wracked her body. Sobs that no one had ever shed for him.

There was an eternity of silence.

Feeling that he may have left, Ami slowly lifted her head, wiping tears from her eyes. He was still there, looking at her in an entirely different fashion. Instead of a hateful, evil malice, there seemed to be a confused, somewhat sad look.  
"You..." Ami blinked at him, wiping away more tears.  
"You...cry? Because of...me?"  
She nodded, getting to her feet very slowly. "They...tortured you." She took a deep breath. "Where did you come from? How did they even find you?"  
Goliathus' expression softened further. "I...I do not know where I came from. I do not...remember."  
Ami thought for a long time before asking her next question, as if she tried to search every surface of her brain for the answer beforehand.  
"What are you?"  
His eyes briefly scanned the self-portrait on the table.  
"I am..."  
She waited, but he didn't finish. Her head tilted slightly.  
"...I believe I was called a heradus." He said finally.  
"What's a her-a-dus?"  
"A creature of revenge, perhaps."  
She blinked again. "But that doesn't make sense. You didn't feel you wanted revenge until after they started torturing you, until after they discovered you."  
"I may have been born for some other purpose, child. I am not certain."  
Ami shifted her position, wishing for all the world she could get out of the cage and closer to him. "It doesn't matter anyway." She softened her tiny voice to barely a whisper. "I don't really care what you are. It's who you are that counts."  
His eyes narrowed, but in a more intent manner, as if carefully studying every curve of her face.  
"You are not like other humans..." His voice was barely heard.  
Ami just peered at him sadly through the bars.  
Suddenly moving quickly he came up to the cage and unlocked the door. Then again he stepped back, slowly, as if she were a fascinating sculpture to be admired.  
Her scents were confusing. They were not of the usual anger, fear, disgust, and hatred that he was so used to. These were all new. She did have a bit of fear...but it wasn't the same. These were so different, so new...so alluring.  
Hesitantly Ami stepped out of the prison, and sat on a chair not very far from where he stood, still locking gazes with her.  
There was another long moment of silence, that finally she broke.  
"Do you ever...regret?" She asked him.  
He snorted. "Regret?"  
"Yes. Did you ever regret killing anyone."  
"No." He laughed. "Are you serious?"  
She frowned at him. "Yes I'm serious. Not even one?"  
"_No_. I told you. Humans are NOTHING to me. I killed all the ones that were cruel to me, and now I will kill all of their descendants. Even those who are not their descendants."  
"But you don't kill anyone." Her eyes looked hopeful. "Some you don't even bother with."  
"The old smell bad, the very young are like little fish that need to grow up and be plump enough for the frying pan. There are few exceptions." His voice was icy again, but it seemed somewhat... contrived.  
"What about me?" Ami wondered why she had asked that question, but the one she spoke to fell silent again.  
"You...are strange."  
She almost wanted to giggle, but suppressed it. "I'm strange?" She raised a brow at him.  
The subtle humor seemed lost on Goliathus. He simply stared at her.  
Ami shook her head, and sighed once more. "I doubt I could stop you, huh?"  
"Why do you care about me?" He asked suddenly.  
"I saw the vision, and even before that I felt things about you. Maybe I'm psychic, I don't know. But I know...somehow I know...that your cold heart does have a warm spot, somewhere."  
"And you think that I do regret...somewhere?" His expression was unreadable.  
"Yes." Ami nodded, though her voice was weak.  
"I fear you overestimate me, then."  
"I don't believe it! What about...Darry?" She blurted out. Ami knew all too well the story of the brother and sister. It was all over Poho county.  
There was a flash of something in Goliathus' eyes. Could it have been sadness? He huffed. "Darry? What was he to me? Only a new pair of eyes."

"But Jezelle told all of us. How Trish tried to plead with you."  
"Yes, she did."  
"We know you took Darry anyway. But...you did hesitate...even Jezelle wonders about that. She too had these dreams about you, you know."  
It seemed like Goliathus would snap back with an answer...but instead he looked at the floor.  
"Didn't you...even for one moment...feel something for her, as she stood there pleading with you?" Ami asked desperately.  
The creature sighed then, a sound she had never heard escape from him before.  
" Perhaps. But since she was full of hatred and loathing...as all humans are...I took him anyway."  
"But Goliathus...you were going to kill her brother. How could she not feel that way about you? And if all humans now don't know your story, like I do, how do you expect them to understand?"  
"You have a point. But I do not care , child. I do not care about any of them!"  
"But I care about you!" She yelled, frusrated, unable to understand. Her mind was wailing like a six year old with a temper tantrum. She just couldn't understand!  
He got up, moving close to her. One clawed hand stroked the side of her face, and he seemed fascinated by the tears that streaked her soft skin.  
"You are..." His voice was too silky smooth, like a serpent, "...a wondrous thing. A magnificent little piece of art." He grinned, but it was wicked. "I should start to cover these rocky walls, they have been bare too long." He eyed them briefly before looking back at her. "Maybe I should put you on the very top."  
Ami felt a surge of fear but she fought it back. Unfortunately, it was enough for Goliathus. His malicious laugh filled the cave. "It is a shame I am this clever, is it not?" He turned away from her, then quickly spun back around. "Perhaps with your mind, or even that sweet-talking little tongue of yours, I would be even more clever!" He ran up to her and grabbed her by the neck. "Yes, maybe so."  
Ami stared him in the eyes, angering her gaze as best she could, as her hands grabbed his and struggled uselessly. "You still think I'm lying? I think you know I'm not, but you try to pretend you don't see it."  
"Hush now. It is time to eliminate you like all the rest. I am tired of talking." Still clutching her neck, and with Ami nearly gagging, he dragged her over to his little desk of handmade horrors and grabbed a blade.  
Ami fought back her fears and tried to stay focused. She would not give up! Only moments before it seemed she was beginning to get through to him. She struggled violently as he held the blade high over his head, ready at any moment to bring it down upon her.  
"Goliathus, please!" Her cry could be heard throughout the entire cavern.  
"I said _hush._"  
"You don't want to do this! You'd be killing your only friend!"  
"I said **SHUT UP**!" The words were more like angry growls.  
The knife hovered overhead, but the hesitation was evident, even as Goliathus stared at her wildly.  
"I know what they did to you, I understand!" Ami spoke through sobs. "But if you keep doing this, what will it do? Will it ever change what happened? Do you want to be like this forever?"  
With a loud, frustrated howl, Ami was thrown through the air and she landed with a painful thud on the floor. Goliathus continued to fill the cavern with his unearthly cries, as the knife was thrown down and he clutched his head with both hands.  
Ami looked on, wondering what he would do.

It was all too clear now, what this girl felt. Long ago, he had felt it once before, only once. The strange woman, May. How she was kind to him. How he lusted after her but she still cared for him, and then he only knew the strange feeling in his heart. A heart he never knew he had.  
But that one emotion.  
Not hate.  
Not fear.  
Not loathing.  
It was...

Compassion.

Ami got up slowly, and she daringly walked closer to him. Goliathus finally stopped his aggravated screams, and was now on his knees, slumped over in what seemed like defeat. Ami carefully came right up to him, and she too knelt, putting her hand on his shoulder like she did in the vision.  
He did not respond, just trembled. She could practically feel all the confused emotions pouring out of him. Ami found herself exploring his reptilian-like skin, drifting along his shoulder, then she touched the wing which sprouted from his right shoulder blade. This caused him to finally look up at her, eyes so mixed with a myriad of emotions that he seemed like a poor, caged animal.

The fact that he was an emotional being...this caused Ami to believe in him. Just the slightest amount of hope.

"You..." he started, choking on his voice. "Just...leave me!"  
"No." Ami answered quickly, moving her hand from him, though some small part of her wanted to admire those wings further. "I want to help you, Goliathus." She paused for a long moment before continuing. "I want you to know that someone does care about you...even if I'm the only one in the entire world!"  
He continued to stare at the ground, his breathing heavy and ragged as he fought within himself.  
"And I do think you're a magnificent creature. Whatever you may be."  
A pained whimper escaped him as he got to his taloned feet, and slowly he dragged himself to his chair as if he had been injured and could barely move. Both hands kept rubbing at his face and head as if he was trying to wipe away the confused thoughts in his mind.  
He then looked up at her as if he might say something, but it seemed the words drowned in his throat.  
Ami sighed, allowing herself to smile. "I know its hard. You've been doing this for so long that ninety percent of you keeps wanting to do it. It's all you've known, the hate and anger you feel towards humans because of what they did to you. All your existence you've only known their cruelty." She quickly frowned, feeling sadness for him once more. "You've done horrible things, Goliathus, and killed many innocent lives. But you can change, even now. Even all these centuries later." She came up to him and knelt, putting her hands on his knees. "If you'll let me help you"  
"As you say."  
"Is that a yes, or a no?" She raised an eyebrow at him.  
"We shall see if you can help me."  
" I don't have much time though, do I?"  
"There is ten days left...if I eat."  
"What?" Ami blinked at him curiously.  
"I only am forced into hibernation if I eat any of you."  
"How do you know that?" She looked at him utter astonishment.  
"Well...once long ago...I awoke to find no one. I am not sure where I was. I had to survive on animals...I did not sleep. It took three months but finally I did find a small village."  
"Wait wait wait!" Ami stepped back from him, her eyes wide. "You mean to say that one, if you don't eat any humans you don't sleep? And...you can survive on animals?"  
"Yes..." He looked at her oddly.  
"Then I can help you for sure!" She smiled then, all inhibitions fading fast.  
Goliathus didn't seem to share in her enthusiasm. He simply stared back at the floor.  
But Ami had a plan. A grand one.

Crazy perhaps.

_But grand._

_/_

End of Chapter 2._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I realize this story has some unexplained information and such, but hey, I like to be mysterious. Don't worry though, more will be explained, I assure you. (And heck, even I think details can get tedious sometimes. ) I would like to know what you all think of the name I gave the Creeper. It seemed to suit him, and my muse insisted on it._

_/_

The "Facility", as it was called, was a well hidden stone building that looked plain from the outside. It had taken many close friends (with lots of money) and lots of patience, but a full three years from the time Ami had befriended Goliathus the place was finally ready. During that time, she had slowly gained the trust of the creature, and his whole demeanor had changed dramatically. Still, it seemed so odd, it never really made any sense, and Ami marveled daily at what she had managed to accomplish.  
Inside, the building had an elaborate camera system, and a giant atrium of sorts crafted with titanium bars and thick stone walls. The atrium was designed to be large and spacious, giving their winged guest space to spread out his wings and even fly about the enormous room. There were several ledges on both sides, though at the very top were the largest, and one served as a resting place. The other side was the "Art Gallery", where Goliathus could find a myriad of ways to express his art on different mediums. The ceiling was a giant, triangular shaped window made of the thickest glass known, and surrounded by steel supports. An electronic switch could open the window to allow the air in, but did not provide enough space for escape.  
It was here that Goliathus would be held until...well, until Ami knew he could truly be trusted. And that could be a very, very long time...still, it was ready. The project could begin.

Ami sat outside of the bars, watching Goliathus as he had chosen the walls as an interesting medium and was using graphite pencils to draw all over them. The pictures had started out weird and obviously full of hatred for humans, but had gradually changed to elaborate designs as if they represented the complex emotions he was now dealing with. It was no longer just kill, eat, and sleep. It was a new door, a new game...and one he wasn't sure he wanted to succumb to. At one point, as he hung on the wall like SpiderMan, he lifted his head to meet her gaze. A slight grin, and nothing more.  
Ami grinned right back. She would always do her best to encourage any positive behavior. Goliathus had lost all his malice towards Ami. Occasionally he would snort at her and try to act as if he still cared nothing for her, but she knew it was fronted, even if he had convinced himself otherwise.  
Suddenly though, his eyes shifted to behind her and he looked rather irritated. Ami turned to find herself face to face with Michael Voyers, one of the main staff that had been chosen for the "project". He was an educated scientist, but the only problem was, he had a hatred for Goliathus that even Ami could feel. She often wondered why he had ever even bothered to join this project. Something she would find the answer to none too soon.  
"Huh. Look at that. He goes and ruins our nice stone walls." The comments were mumbled, but Ami heard them. She rolled her eyes and turned away from him, going back to admiring the artwork. Goliathus stared for several moments, but finally ignored him as well. He was very intent on what he set out to do, and not even this truly vexing human would disturb him. Well, perhaps if he got too annoying.  
_Why does he come here to mock me?_  
Ami blinked, hearing the words in her head. It was a strange new thing, this telepathic communication. Sometime while she had still been visiting the cave he used to call home, and while the "Facility" was still in construction, Goliathus made it clear he was full of suprises. Being one who normally chose not to speak, for some reason unknown to her, he had developed the habit of shooting the words into her mind. At first it was painful, like little needles sticking her scalp, but eventually she learned to open up to it and the pain went away. She was amazed to discover that she could return words in the same fashion, but only when he wanted to hear her. It was just as easy to block her out at any time he desired. However it seemed that no one else was able to communicate with him in this way as of yet, so Ami became a sort of "translator" for everyone.  
She sighed heavily. _I don't know. Other then the fact he obviously doesn't like you._  
A snort from the creature._ I do not like him either. Can I kill him?_  
_NO_. Ami made sure it was loud and clear. _Just because you don't like someone doesn't mean you can kill them. We went over this._  
_I do not understand your logic_. He huffed and climbed up to the ledge on the top.  
Michael raised an eyebrow from the silence. "Er, excuse me?"  
Ami got up from her chair and folded her arms. "Look, Michael, don't you have anything better to do?"  
"Like what? It's fun to be here with you." His smirking grin proved to be nothing but a major turn-off. Ami brushed right by him to exit the room, and he grabbed her arm.  
"Hey, howabout dinner tonight?"  
"Mike, I'm 18, you're 34. And I wouldn't go out on a date with you if you were a freaking super model."  
He practically huffed, shoving her aside. "Fine. But I KNOW you'll want to go to my annual house party!"  
"Yeah, about as much as I want a root canal. Can you please let me get back to my work?"  
"You know you spend too much time with Freakboy over there. It isn't healthy." He made clear his obvious disgust. So did Ami. "Being around YOU so much isn't healthy. If you don't mind. " She shoved past him and sat down at nearby metal table, scribbling some notes into her journal log.  
Michael gave up and slowly left the room, but not before giving Goliathus a flick of the chin beforehand.  
_Let me kill him._  
_NO, Goliathus_. Ami sighed once more.

Cold, packaged chopmeat went flying across the atrium, smacking right against the titanium bars and landing on the floor with a small thud. Julie, Ami's right-hand woman and fellow psychologist, paced a few times from the other side, cradling her head and losing hope. Meanwhile, Goliathus would pick up one of the other packages, smell it with a snort, then that too would go flying. Finally, he let out a loud howl, his patience wearing thin.  
_What is this? I want to eat! You expect me to use this?_  
Of course Julie could not hear his frustrated mind's voice. But his wild eyes spoke volumes, and she backed further from the cage.  
Finally, Ami walked into the room, and froze instantly, seeing the mayhem.  
"Julie?"  
"He wont' touch it, Ami! I've tried EVERYTHING...chopmeat, steaks, turkey legs...even ham hocks for gawd's sake! He just throws it away..." Her voice faded and she sighed, sitting down at the table. "I just don't know what to do. And I don't think he's eaten for days...you know what happened with Mike."  
"Yeah." Ami huffed. "Mike who claimed he didn't know nobody was feeding him...yeah right."  
Julie nodded in pure agreement. She handed Ami a small chart. "So what do we do?"  
"I'm going to have to do what I did before. Bring some animals here and have them freshly butchered."  
"But damn girl, you know PETA will be up our ass and down our throats if they find out about this! It's very risky, you know that."  
"I know. But look at all this. He just doesn't want this cold, dead stuff."  
_ HUNGRY!_  
The word was so loudly shot into Ami's brain that she might have fallen over. After reeling for a moment, she took a deep breath and locked gazes with him.  
_Hey, take it easy, will you! Are you trying to give me a migraine?_  
_ HUNGRY!_  
_Ow! All right, all right!_ Ami softened her mood. _Listen, I understand Goliathus, really I do. You just be patient. I'll be right back with something._  
He growled, then huffed. _Humans are good for lying._  
_ I DON'T LIE TO YOU._  
Blinking, he almost seemed to sink into a corner. _Hungry_. It was more like a reminder then a demand. Ami couldn't help but giggle at the way she seemed to quickly diffuse him.  
Julie looked at him. "Sorry there big guy. I try, I really do!"  
Goliathus blinked more, turning his head slightly to Julie, the dark-skinned one. This one he liked, too. She was kind and respectful to him. Ami was far better, but Julie's words were sincere, and always seemed to have a calming effect on him.  
_ Hungry_. The word was aimed at her, but she could not hear it. "I'll be right back." Ami left, leaving Julie to watch him.

/

Upon her return, Ami came back into the containment room carrying two large buckets and Toby, the young boy that had once been captured with her, held one himself that he heaved along. Despite everything, he had come to like Goliathus much as Ami did, and was an enthusiastic helper in the project. It baffled Julie, but she never questioned him. Goliathus caught the scent of what was being brought to him and he came up to the bars, clutching them then scaling up as if a ravenous mountain lion.  
_ Smells good, smells good!_ The words were so full of enthusiasm that Ami realized she could feel the emotion in the sentence. It was just so amazing...she had much to learn about this odd telepathic bond they shared.  
_ Give it to me! Quickly! Why is the boy here?_ Sometimes his thoughts were jumbled too, the hunger always ruling out but often being proceeded by other ones.  
_ Toby's here because he wants to help, remember?_ _He's grown fond of you, if you can believe that._ Ami smiled at him.  
_ Oh_. A pause. _Good. Give it to me! NOW._  
_ Eh-hem. I told you, you need to learn patience.  
I WAS PATIENT. HUNGRY!  
Goliathus._  
He screeched, banging against the bars.  
"Ami, let's just get to it." The voice was Toby's, and he added a look in his eyes that spoke volumes.  
"He has to calm down first. That's the rule!" She answered, but looking at the heradus.  
_ You need to calm down. Remember I'm working with you here. Please, Goliathus...relax. _She kept her mind's voice as soothing as she could manage. Her own sincere emotions were mixed in, however, without her even realizing.  
A snort, and slowly the winged captor came down from the bars.  
_ Relax._  
"Right, " Ami said aloud. "You just need to relax."  
_ Hungry._  
She couldn't help but laugh. "You are too much, you know that?"  
_ Hunger is too strong. It overpowers me._ He blinked, looking right at her, his face solemn.  
"Well, it didn't help for his Royal Jackass to have not fed you for three days, now did it?"

Toby laughed at her comment, getting the gist of what Goliathus was thinking even if he couldn't hear it.  
Ami finally brought the buckets over to the bars. Goliathus came right up to her, crouching down as she knelt, and Ami suddenly felt very guilty about the whole thing.  
_ This...this is horrible... _She sighed, suddenly very sad.  
Toby did not notice, and had left the room to get more.  
_ Horrible?_ Goliathus heard, even if unintended. _It is not horrible. I am starving, please, give!_ He reached out but fell a couple of inches short of the bucket.  
_ No, it is horrible_. Ami's big, saddened eyes looked up at him. This caused Goliathus to stop and tilt his head at her.  
_ Why? Horrible why?_  
_ Because you're sitting here, begging for food like some kind of caged animal. I just feel so...terrible!_ Tears were actually threatening to fall. _I don't want to treat you like this!_  
He contemplated this for a time, as the room suddenly seemed so very quiet to Ami at that moment.  
_ It does not bother me._ A long pause. _I must...eat..._ Again he reached for the bucket. Ami tried to snap herself out of this guilt trip for the time being, and she brought the bucket up close to the bars. Still somewhat lost in thought, she reached in, grabbing a large cow's liver, still warm from being so freshly butchered, and handed it to him. In a mere second it was gone, being swallowed almost whole.  
As her thoughts still troubled her, Goliathus made short work of whatever lie in the bucket, then looked behind her at the other one.  
_ Ah, good! More! _A soft, pleasant growl was rumbling deep in his chest.  
"Hm?"Once again she was finding herself back in reality. "Oh, oh I'm sorry...here..." She shoved the other bucket towards him.  
More sounds of an intense feeding frenzy.  
The third followed suit in the same manner.  
Toby came in at that moment, carrying two more. Goliathus had calmed down considerably, but he still eyed those remaining food containers as if they were precious stones.  
"Everything ok, Ami?" Toby said as he knelt beside her, putting both of his buckets down by the bars , not paying attention either as Goliathus made short work of them.  
"Yeah. I was just...kind of feeling guilty about all this."  
_ Good, good..._ Ami felt his sated contentment, like a purring cat. _Perhaps one more?_  
"Eh, you shouldn't. Gollie likes you, Ami. I don't think he minds you feeding him like this. I mean geez, he just downed five buckets in less then five minutes."  
She giggled at that moment, grinning at Goliathus. "Silly creature."  
"What?" Toby always wanted to know what he was saying.  
"It's hard to explain, Toby." She smiled at him. "You think you could get one more for him?"  
"Sure!"  
"And put plenty of the "good stuff" in there."  
"Right. Gotcha." Toby smirked and took one of the empty buckets, exiting the room again.  
_ Oh yes...lots of "good stuff."_  
It was just impossible not to laugh around him sometimes. _You're quite a character, you know that? _She smiled warmly at him.  
_ Character? _Then he quickly shifted his position, studying her intently all of a sudden._ Ami. Come closer._ "What?" She blinked, speaking out loud, so surprised was she by this.  
_ Such strange feelings..._ He seemed completely confused by this himself.  
"I don't quite understand." She got closer to the cage, as if she didn't want to miss one moment of any new advancement.  
_ I feel strange sometimes...around you._  
_ You do?_ She finally resumed this conversation telepathically. _Well, you're not used to caring about anyone. Maybe that's what you're feeling?  
No...I mean yes...that is some of it, but..._ he growled lightly at his own frustration. That was one emotion he was certainly familiar with. _A need, to...touch you._  
Ami shivered. Was this what she thought? Well, she certainly needed to help him understand.  
_ Goliathus, you act as if you don't know what lust is._  
His eyes widened slightly._ Not lust. Not the same.  
You DO know then?_  
_ I have ravaged women, here and there. But this is not the same._  
Ami nodded, not able to shield the twinge of apprehension at his use of the word "ravaged".  
_ Well there is something called desire. It's a different sort of emotion...but there's a fine line between desire and lust_. She wondered if she could make him understand.  
_ Hmmm..._ He seemed lost in his own thoughts a moment, then not surprisingly he was distracted once more, as Toby came back in. _Still hungry...good, more!_

Ami couldn't help but wonder about all this. It was a bit too much to think that he could understand love of all things, but if he was not lusting for her, then what was he feeling?  
Over the next year, Goliathus became more and more like a tamed lion, until he would quite literally purr whenever Ami was around. He had even begun to trust Julie and Toby fully, and even a few other humans who were part of the project. He seemed to hang on to his general loathing of men, especially adult men, but he would at least tolerate their presence, so as long as they did not get too close or irk him in some way. Unfortunately, Michael was still being a pain, and still showed his general disgust of Goliathus. Ami wondered why he still worked there and tried everything to get him off the team, but she could not get enough votes probably due to the fact that Michael was a talented scientist, despite all his more personal traits. So for the time being, Michael had to stay.  
However, even so, Goliathus was making progress, and this was all Ami really wanted. She now could not wait to have sessions with him, as he was being more fun to be around in this newer, kinder state. It seemed almost unreal, but everything about him was completely changing mentally. Even his outward appearance had started making minor changes. For instance his once very human-like eyes had turned more reptilian. It was something Ami just noticed one day and pointed out to Julie, who found it astonishing. What was it about this creature and his choice of diet then seemed to so greatly effect him? Without consuming humans he had not only stopped going into hibernation but his very appearance was actually more creature like and even less human like! It was just one of the many strange circumstances that surrounded this enigma.  
One day, Ami decided that she would play the ultimate game of trust with Goliathus and actually spend a night in the Atrium with him. Not even Julie would be around if anything should happen. Ami knew this was crazy and that in all respects, she could be toying with her life. Except that...her winged friend had shown himself to be a being of reason and intelligence. Why would he just choose to kill the only one he could potentially call friend? Ami thought it wasn't likely, and she longed to be with him anyway. A longing she often questioned of herself.  
Still, it was decided, and done. She came into the Atrium as if doing a normal session but this time brought "sleepover" items and climbed her way up the retractable ladder to the resting area. She thought spending time with him overnight would allow him to feel that not only did she trust him, but she was willing to spend long hours helping him in any way she could. Little did Ami know, this one night would change everything.

Bigtime.

/

It started simply enough. Ami had just gotten everything in order when she heard some scratching and shuffling noises and saw Goliathus approaching her from the far wall, doing his usual Spiderman routine. She was always amazed at how he could do that, the very tips of his claws finding every available crack in the stone, ones that the human eye couldn't see. It was just baffling. This also made those claws of his so incredibly sharp that even if one accidentally brushed against him they could get sliced unintentionally. Knowing this, she always tried to be wary when near him._  
Hi there Gollie._ She had used this fond nickname more often then ever. He didn't seem to mind at all.  
_ Ami? Are you staying? I am hungry. What is in the bag? _Again his thoughts almost always included some expression of his never-ending hunger. Ami frowned, for he had been fed only hours ago. Sometimes it seemed worse then other days, for reasons she could not understand. He came close to her and nosed around the bag, sniffing everything as usual, for of course this was his strongest sense and he was led by it. A chocolate candy bar that was buried somewhere among Ami's PJs grabbed his attention and he lifted it out of the bag, intently going over it.  
_ What is this? Odd._  
Ami giggled. "That's candy. I doubt you'd like it though."  
_ Candy?_  
_ Yes, candy. Uhm...humans like sweet things, at least most of us do. And women tend to like chocolate bigtime._ She grinned, thinking of what a choco-maniac she was. Goliathus got curious enough to tear it open and try it, but scrunched his face.  
_ Awful._  
Ami laughed out right. _I knew you wouldn't like that. You're a carnivore, through and through. _She knew that he would always try anything once, but often enough human food got that reaction. Strangely however, he had this affinity for eggdrop soup, and of all things, bread pudding. And pizza? Forget it. Cheese was definitely a hit. But as Ami studied all of his behaviors even with little things like this...she realized that it all came down to one thing. Anything that smelled like meat, tasted like meat, or even had the consistency of meat, was something he liked.  
_ Yes, meat. Hungry._  
Ami giggled again, not intending to have her thoughts read that time. _I hate when you do that._ She elbowed him, and he simply snorted and went back to rooting around her bag. Curious was hardly enough of a word for him.  
When Goliathus found there was nothing of interest in the bag, he turned his attentions back to her.  
_ Are we having a session? I am glad you are here._  
She smiled. _Aw, you are?_  
_ Yes. I do not like those men who watch me while you are gone. I do not._ He huffed, almost growling. _They do not like me._  
He leaned up against her, almost nudging. Affection was something that Ami thought he would have to learn, but it seemed an emotion that had been buried within him and forgotten. Over time, slowly, she had brought it out of him. It was an incredible victory in itself, and she always rewarded it, usually by returning a hug or even just stroking his wingtips or inbetween, which he made clear he liked. This always caused Ami to grin, she just couldn't help it.  
She reached to hug him this time, and he practically put all his weight into that hug._ Stay with me._  
_ I am, silly. In fact, I'm going to spend the night here._  
He looked up at her, surprise evident in his eyes. There was something else too, that seemed to scream out at her, but she couldn't read it at the time being. _You are?_  
_ Yes. I know that I can trust you, G. You won't prove me wrong, will you?_  
_No!_ His answer was quite assuring. _Stay. You will rest here with me? Hungry._ Ami went to her bag and got out her notebook and pen._ Yes, I plan on staying up here in the loft. But, we are here to work, silly, don't think this is all play._ She playfully elbowed him again and moved herself over so that she could lean her back against the wall.  
Goliathus followed her closely, perhaps a bit too close._ Stay with me, yes._ She could almost sense the pause in the thoughts...as if she knew he would say something more before he even said it._ Such need..._ He moved in close and seemed suddenly so intoxicated by her scents.  
Ami was feeling a mixture of feelings the whole time, that was for sure. But Gollie's way around her lately was a bit...strange. She knew that he had perhaps been feeling lust around her, but he kept insisting that was not the case. Ami felt that truly he did not know the difference...and certainly did not know or understand love. So what else could he be feeling? It had to be just a simple, primal desire, one spawned by her kindness to him. Therefore, she acted as if she never noticed, and certainly wouldn't encourage such behavior from him. Still, it would not stop, and now he was being more like this then ever. But what would she do about it, what would she tell him? Eh, she figured the best thing was to just go along as she didn't notice...unfortunately Ami didn't even realize the way her body could react without her knowing. _Need? I guess I better come up with something for you then... _Ami figured he was speaking about hunger. She went to get up, but he, strongly and yet with surprising gentleness, held her there.  
_ Stay. Do not go._  
_ Goliathus, silly creature. I was going to get up and get you food._  
_ No. Not now. Stay._ He was very close to her, but Ami for some reason was not apprehensive about it. She shook her head at him.

_You_._ I don't think you know **what** you want sometimes._ She grinned and stroked those leathery wings, something she loved to do as much as he loved to receive.  
His reaction was much more intense then usual. He growled, but it was a sort of deep throaty purr that Ami could feel the slight vibrations of because she was so close to him. Whether she wanted it or not, this sent a surge of desire through her that she quickly forced away. She had to keep her senses about her and not let the present situation at hand get the better of her. Goliathus came closer still and actually wrapped those wings around her in a loose sort of "wing-hug."  
_ What are you doing, anyway?_ She chuckled. _Boy, if you're not like the typical, hormonal male_.  
_ I will not harm you._ For some reason it seemed he felt he needed to say that.  
_ I know you won't! But howabout giving me some space, eh?_ She was joking with him, but in all reality she felt she needed to end this. Pushing herself back a little with her hands she was able to slip away to the side and get around him. She was smiling, but that smile was quickly erased at the sound of frustration she knew all too well, one of those sounds that was so saddening she could never stand to hear it.  
_ Gollie?  
Why do you..._ He stopped, shaking his head. _No, forget it. You are right. I am sorry._  
_ Sorry? _She frowned. _You don't have to be sorry. I'm not mad or something._ She patted his shoulder as if to try and reassure him. Goliathus nodded, but her presence seemed to be too much for him anymore. He made his way over to the other side and sat there.  
Ami pouted. _Now why do you need to be all the way over there?  
I cannot be near you._  
_ Why?_ If there was one thing Ami could be sure of, it was that she would always get answers from him, even if they made little sense.  
_ This aching...this need...I cannot._  
Ami's heart skipped. Most certainly, he was not talking about hunger this time, and she knew it._ Gollie that's all right. It's just normal to feel that way sometimes, heck even I do occasionally._  
His eyes met hers instantly._ You do?_  
_ Well yes, I mean...can't be helped I guess._ She grinned. _It's a reaction I can't always control. But that's probably mixed in with all my admiring feelings towards you. _Ami meant for all this to try and explain the feelings away, but, in fact, it was only intensifying the situation.  
_ You admire me?  
Duh. Of course, silly creature.  
You said I was magnificent...but not that you admired me.  
So? Same thing really! _She gave him a sly smirk. _Don't you think that if someone thinks you are magnificent that also means they admire you?_  
He came a bit closer. _Yes...I suppose._  
_ Then you know how I feel. If I didn't have some speck of admiration from the beginning, you wouldn't be here, that's for sure._ Ami sighed, not even wanting to think about him still going around slaughtering innocent humans. The thought had caused her to look down for one moment, and when her eyes lifted again, he was right there, close to her once more.  
_ You will really stay here tonight? _One of his clawed hands was going along her neckline in a manner that was anything but threatening.  
_ Yes...but.  
But?_  
_ I was going to be here to work on a History session.  
Well ask me. I would tell you anything I could remember._ As he "thought" this to her, his hands were still exploring. Not too intimately, but definitely causing Ami to freeze up a bit.  
_ Uhm, right. Well...I wanted to find out more about those times you actually did let someone go...you said once that never happened but then once you came here that story changed...so I'd be curious to learn more.  
They were all women, that I remember._ He paused only a short moment in this explorations before continuing. Ami's body was reacting, and Goliathus was picking up on it unbeknownst to her.  
_ All women, really?  
Yes. I could never let any man go, no matter how he pleaded.  
Even if he was truly innocent?  
It did not matter. I was only filled with contempt and revenge. All that mattered then was making them suffer._  
Ami shivered. _Yeah, and that you did._  
_ Do not fear me. I could never hurt you now_. Those last thoughts were "spoken" so softly that Ami knew it was true. She grinned.  
_ Yeah, I know. And I know the past is the past...I just can't help but think about it sometimes._ She sighed heavily. _Gollie, you have to stop doing that._  
_ Why?_  
_Because..._ What answer could she give him, without sounding as if she didn't want him to touch her and cause any feelings of rejection? In truth, Ami was fighting with her own heart. She never thought in a million years that she could have these feelings towards a creature like Goliathus, but for some reason she couldn't always fight them away. But she knew she had to. It just couldn't be. _Because you just have to. _She made it strong.  
He made a sound much like a whine. _Must I? Just let me touch you._  
_ No, you have to stop._ Deep inside, Ami felt as if she might be plunging him with daggers.  
_ I will not harm you._  
_ Gollie, I KNOW you won't harm me. That's not the point._..She sighed again, a great big heaving sigh. I_ don't want to upset you. But you must stop this behavior._  
Ami went to move, and he seemed to halfheartedly try to block her, as if half of him wanted her to stay and half of him wanted to obey and allow her to move away.  
_ No...I...you are staying, right?_  
Ami relaxed a little. _I assure you, at least to this point, that I am staying._ She gave him as warm a smile as she could manage.  
_ But...I..._ He seemed unable to express himself in a way he knew how. Instead, once again that small, frustrated howl filled the atrium.  
_ Stop that Gollie, please._  
And grew to anger.  
_ Why? I am not hurting you by doing this...only want...to be near you! I do not understand!_  
_ Relax, please._ Ami fought back tears that for some reason were threatening to fall. What the hell was wrong with her? Why could she not ever feel the same as her words in this situation?  
Goliathus finally turned and whisked off with a scary growl, and seemed to need to get out his frustrations, so he grabbed a clay jar and smashed it against the floor down below.  
_ Do not understand! Do not UNDERSTAND!_ At the present time, his thoughts were nothing but a reflection of his intense anxiety. He kept pacing for several minutes on the art ledge below on the other side, while Ami's eyes grew more glassy by the second. Finally, he stopped pacing and began chewing on the bars, a sign that was not good.  
Ami climbed down the ladder and quickly got out of the Atrium. "You need to eat, Gollie. I'll be back." She left, quickly making her way to Mic's, a butcher close-by whose old store and even older trade still existed in this little town.

/

Upon returning about an hour later, Ami was shocked to now see several broken jars and various items strewn all over the floor. She went up to the bars, shaking her head. Thankfully, it seemed Goliathus had calmed, and he was curled up tightly next to his easel. Sighing, Ami unlocked the thick titanium door and pushed it open with the usual difficulty. In her hand, she carried a bucket that was fully stocked, but for the time being she just put it down and brazenly climbed the ladder up to where Goliathus lie.  
He immediately moved, and turned his head to look at her.  
_ Go away. Do not stay here._  
The words were crushing, grabbing her instantly._ Now wait a second. You wanted me stay only an hour ago.  
No. Go away and leave me be._  
A long moment of painful silence.  
_ Well...I did bring the food.  
Good. Now go. Please._  
But Ami knew she didn't really want to leave, and persisted. _What was wrong before? Why did you get so upset?_  
He growled, slight but threatening, one that warned her not to press him._ GO._  
_ NO, Goliathus. I don't want to leave!_  
He got up on all fours and bared his teeth._ LEAVE._  
_ Now you're threatening me! Where only moments ago you swore you would not harm me?_ Goliathus stopped, suddenly, tilting his head at her. Ami hadn't even realized the tears that were now streaking her face.  
_ You are...sad?  
Yes, because you're yelling at me.  
But you do not want me near you.  
No, I never said that. I want you near, but I can't allow, well...things to get so intense.  
Why?_  
_ Because, I don't know...I just can't. I'm sorry_. She blinked her big, blue, watery eyes at him.  
It seemed he contemplated this a long time. _So you do not desire me._  
_ I..._ Her thoughts abandoned her.  
_ Humans think I am nothing but a monster._  
She nodded. _Most humans, do, yes... _The tears were falling freely._ But I don't, Gollie, I don't.._. If she were actually speaking, she would be blubbering.  
He seemed captured by her tears, and kept staring. Something about crying...even the salty scent of the tears...was something that he could not ignore.  
I_ have desire, Ami. I cannot help this._  
She blinked and wiped her eyes, trying to stay focused. _Yes, I know.  
You spark this desire._  
She nodded, understanding that too.  
_ Knowing this, you still want to stay with me...but will not allow me to be near you for too long? _He sighed, a sound from him that was surprisingly human.  
Ami did not know how to respond, just looked down.  
_ Ah this is much like...a torture._ _Perhaps humans do this without knowing, perhaps you do not intend it. But you torture me._  
Ami looked back up at him quickly. _Gollie don't say that!_  
_ But you are. Your very presence is tormenting me. I have been able to fight this desire in the past...mainly because I did not want to allow myself to have such feelings, for what am I but a killer? Or so I thought...it has changed now Ami. You have changed it. You are the one who is kind to me. You are one who cries, because you care about me. Why then can I not be with you?_  
Was she trembling now? Ami thought it was getting harder to hold onto the bars.  
_ Because it's only lust, Gollie, really it is._  
_ Lust? No, it is not!_ He snarled, a true, frightening snarl. _How is it you know this for a fact, that you know how I feel?_  
Ami could take no more of this._ I'm sorry, but I think I had better not stay tonight...you are right, I should leave...we'll try this again maybe some other time..._Ami left quickly, barely allowing herself time to see Gollie's reaction, and went to her room, throwing herself on her bed in heaving sobs.

/

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Soulchanging

Chapter 4

/

The next day, Ami returned to the Atrium to find Julie and Toby there, the latter of which who had just finished bringing Goliathus' "breakfast" in. He was in his usual spot, munching away. Julie turned and ran up to Ami, giving her a big hug. "Hey girl, what's up? Sleep well?"  
"Guess so." She said nothing for so long that Julie raised a brow. "How is he?"  
"Uhm fine. Just pigging out as usual. Why?"  
"No reason, just wanted to be sure he was ok."  
Julie frowned, seeing the dark circles under her eyes. "_You_ ok?"  
"Yeah, I am."  
"Swear it?" She folded her arms, not convinced.  
"Yeeees, Julie. I'm ok."  
"All right, if you say so. I'm going to go and get a report done, and I'll be back. You gonna stay again tonight?"  
"Uhm yes, I think I will." Though she had hardly convinced herself.  
"Good deal. I think it's good for him to have you around like that, Ami." She looked a bit thoughtful then. "Though you know what, he seemed a bit down today. Maybe a tad depressed. I'm sure you'll fix him up, though." Julie smiled and walked out of the room, with Toby following her. "See ya later Ami."  
"Yeah, bye Toby!"  
When they had gone, she slowly made her way to the bars of the Atrium. She looked up, but all she could see was what looked like his feet and perhaps the corner of one wing.  
_Gollie?_  
_Eating. Hungry._ Came his response, as normal as it ever was.  
Ami smiled slightly, feeling a bit of relief. Though how long would it last before this painful scenario played itself again, getting worse each time?  
Ami sat down on the small studying bench nearby and hugged her knees to her chest, where she thought to herself for several long minutes before saying anything again.  
_I am sorry, Gollie. I hurt your feelings and I am sorry_. Just thinking it almost made the tears return.  
There was no response for quite some time, but Ami almost expected it. She was just about ready to get up when she felt that familiar tingle in her head.  
_Ami you need not apologize to me._  
_Yes I do! I was so mean last night. What the hell was I doing saying you could come near but you couldn't stay that way for too long, or that you could touch but just not so intensely...I mean what the hell is that? All I'm doing is confusing you!  
You are hard on yourself. Worse then me sometimes._ The gentle and assuring way that he could speak just dumbfounded her.  
_So you're not upset now?_  
_No, I am fine. And well fed, I think._  
Ami laughed. "Silly creature." She nodded her head._ I get it now. I think you tend to get your temper flared easily when hunger is involved. It just makes it worse._  
_Yes, I would not deny it._  
Pressing her forehead against the bars, Ami sighed and grasped the bars tightly._ I really don't think you're a monster, that's not the right word for you at all. You're a creature, something different, but only to humans. And when we don't understand something, we fear it, and reject all notion that it could have feelings or manners like we do. But I know that's not the case with you , Gollie. You were indeed a tormented creature, by the humans who feared you, and so you feel that I couldn't think of you any other way. But I care about you...a lot. More then a lot. I could never tell anyone about that, though. They'd never understand._

_You do like me? _

_Like? Yes. But more then that, too._ Ami smiled warmly.  
He peered over the ledge, and she could see him now.  
She watched him as he moved down until he got to the floor, where he met her right up against the bars.  
_Tell me then._  
"What?" She said aloud, giving him an aloof smile.  
_Tell me how you feel. I want to understand.  
Well I...care about you a lot, as I said.  
There is another word for this. But you will not use it. Why?  
Ami blinked. Another word? You know about this other word?  
I know it, but I may not understand it. You can help me to understand._  
Ami's eyes widened. He not only wanted to know this, but understand it? Her breath caught in her throat. Would this not be the biggest advancement, the ultimate victory, if he were to truly understand **love**?  
She reached through the bar, touching his face. _You can't really understand love unless you...can express it._ Then she nodded, fully understanding. _And you can't express it because I'm not allowing you..._ That realization hit her hard.  
_Is that what it is? Love? I have not understood what this is or why humans express this to each other. Is love this incredible need I have around you?_  
Ami nodded._ I think so._  
_Then why do you not allow it? Is it because you do not love me?_  
Well, there was no stopping it, as tears brimmed her eyes. Slowly, she shook her head. _No...no. That's not it at all.  
You still do not trust me then?  
No...Gollie I do trust you._  
He grunted. _Then I do not understand._  
_Could a heradus get a human pregnant?_ The thought came from nowhere, just suddenly it was there.  
_What?_ He was not expecting that at all.  
_Pregnant.  
With child?  
Yes, silly._  
_I do not think so. I am not human in the slightest. Is this what worries you?  
Yes. Can you imagine that, Gollie. Me having a little baby heradus, wings and all_. She couldn't help but grin slightly at him.  
_I do not think it is that easy. _He blinked at her._  
Hm?  
We are very rare, are we not? How that is so, if we are Immortal, I do not know, but...how could we be so rare if all it took was to impregnate humans? I could have done that anytime I chose, if so be the case._  
Ami blinked, trying to think of a reason, but none came. _Well you have a marvelous point._  
_Gollie...I'll be staying tonight and this time, I won't leave. I promise._  
He gave her a toothy grin, which was his best impersonation of a smile. _You will?  
Yes, I mean it.  
But I cannot be near you?  
No, I didn't say that._  
He walked back and forth, as if starting to pace. _You must let be near you._  
_I must? _She teased, smiling warmly. _How is that to treat a woman, by saying she must?  
Please.  
Why Goliathus? Hm? Why MUST I be with you?  
Because I am no longer able to contain this desire._  
Ami wondered if she knew how much he sounded like a romance novel.  
_You are sure of this?_  
_Yes...cannot... _His thoughts were getting all jumbled again, from his powerful emotions. _Please stay._  
_I told you I would, Mr. Magnificent. But we're there for a History Session. Sheesh, I'll never get it done at this rate.  
I will tell you anything, of course.  
I know. Silly creature.  
You must stay.  
Gollie, how many times do I have to tell you-_  
_I need to be near you...around you...inside of you. _The words were spoken slowly and with much sincerity.  
Whoa. Ami also then wondered if he knew how intense his words could be...or how shocking.  
_Yes. A hormonal male, indeed._ She shook her head and walked over to the table. _So you think we will get together tonight and it will be nothing but an intense lovemaking lesson? Is that it?_

_Yes.__  
_

Laughing out loud, Ami just couldn't believe him. Of course, he would have no inhibitions such as a person would in normal society. But then he truly surprised her with his next statement.  
_That is, if you are willing._ He had already climbed halfway up to the art ledge, never being one to be able to sit still for long.  
_You care if I am willing or not?  
Yes! I could not force you. It would mean nothing then, and you would only despise me afterwards.  
Then Goliathus...my winged friend. You DO understand.  
What?  
Love, silly._  
_I do?_ He seemed very excited of that prospect.  
_Yes. You only want to be close to me because you desire me...it's not lust after all...and..._ Ami smiled, though a different kind of tear was escaping her eyes. _...and you have no desire to force me. That , for you, is understanding love._  
He started purring just slightly, which was his only way of expressing a true happy feeling. _Yes, then...then I do understand indeed._

Later that night, when everyone had left, Ami once again had her little backpack and was inside the Atrium, unpacking her stuff while Goliathus once again checked everything to make sure nothing was edible. He had found a bar of soap that smelled interesting, but quickly realized that was NOT for eating. Ami had to tell him that it was for cleaning, such as the same liquid stuff he used in his own personal shower stall. (Being the clean creature that he was, surprisingly.)  
That caused her to giggle at him of course. Eventually, she had her little sleeping bag spread out on his large mattress and her favorite pillow, and with a big sigh of comfort sank down into it, resting on her back. Goliathus came around, lying next to her.  
_It will be nice to have company._  
She smiled at him, no longer holding back the love or compassion she had for him in any way, as what happened last night and earlier today had changed all that.  
_Yes. I sleep alone too, so it will be nice for me to have company as well. Even if a rather unusual bedmate. _She reached for her PJs and started to undress right there, as she didn't feel the slightest bit uncomfortable around him for some reason. The only thing that perhaps still lingered, try as she may to fight it, was a slight apprehension...he was an intimidating creature after all. However, she didn't let it overpower her trust in him. She never would.  
Just as she was about to finish and pull her shirt down, she felt cool but careful hands exploring her bare back. Ami couldn't help but giggle, because it tickled, and she turned around to face him. _Hey! That tickles.  
Have you changed your mind?_  
_About what?  
About being with me.  
I can't say, Gollie. Not just yet._  
He nodded, for once not questioning. _I have once heard that love requires patience. So I will try to be patient._  
That just floored Ami, and her jaw would of nearly hit the mattress beneath her. She just didn't know how to respond to that, though she did know that for some reason those words just sparked more warm feelings in her for him then ever. Why in the world did she still seem so undecided? Why could she not just give in to him?

Why not?

Ami then turned, lying back down with him and cuddling up close to his side._ Gollie if you say one more amazing thing like that, then I will have no choice but to just be lost to your every whim._  
The pleasant growl that escaped him told her that what she said was perhaps more then intended.  
_I am confused...you are not sure and yet...you say things such as that._  
_I know. I can't help it really._ She then smiled. _I have an idea...something I know you like and that always practically turns you into a puddle of relaxation._  
Ami went into her bag and grabbed a bottle of oil, the kind you would use on a horse to shine up its flank. This she loved to use on Gollie because it did the same for him, rather then leave that dried out look to his skin that truly made him look his age! Without really even thinking on what she would be doing to him, she sat up and started rubbing oil into his skin. Of course he started purring, which Ami loved to no end, but quickly this turned into heated desire, more intense then ever.  
_This...this excites me._  
Ami giggled._ It does? I thought this always relaxed you.  
I am relaxed, but...you are driving me crazy.  
Oh goodness. I'm sorry, G... _Ami pouted and put the bottle of oil away.  
He reached for her, caressing her side. _ I could not bear for you to leave me this time.  
I'm not going anywhere._  
Eyes nearly wild with desire, Goliathus took her and held her close, his grip strong and tight. Ami's own heart began thrumming in her chest, as it was obvious she had brought his spark to a raging flame. It wasn't exactly what she had intended...but it had been done nonetheless.  
_I really am sorry. Look what I'm doing to you! _She sighed and buried her head against his chest.  
Goliathus moved, gently positioning himself on top of her. Ami couldn't help but feel this was all so intoxicating...first having such a strong male hold her so, then to feel his weight on her like this. Instead of being afraid or even appalled, she felt so warm and safe underneath him.  
It was as if she still didn't fully comprehend the situation at hand, what was bound to happen at any moment.  
_I actually can't believe that you're so warm like that... _She grinned, moving her hands to caress his shoulders.  
_Such need.  
Goliathus.  
Hm?  
I don't know what I'm doing, or why I'm doing this. Please be gentle with me.  
Is it not because you love me?_ His nudges, exploring hands, and constant breath upon her skin was awakening her senses like lightning.  
_As crazy as it is? Yes, I think that's so._ She just kept pressing her face into his chest.  
_Then that is all that matters. Do you think I, for one, care what the world thinks anymore? Maybe at one time I did...but you know how it is now.  
Still, it must be kept secret.  
As you say. _He used a knee to nudge between her legs. _Let me. Please._  
The world may have well been spinning. Still refusing to open her eyes, she just nodded slightly and willed herself not to resist. Goliathus indeed, found no resistance as he entered her, other then her virginity which made itself known by her incredible tightness. This only served to further excite her strange lover, however, who kept growling and purring with every sensation, small as it was at the moment.  
Ami meanwhile cringed at the pain she knew she would feel, but no matter how it might sting her eyes, she would not resist. She knew full well that all would end soon and she could expect nothing but pleasure in the future. And she also knew that she would not disappoint him, not fight him, nor allow him to feel rejection. He had been rejected enough. By the cruel, frightened men who tortured him for a relentless 365 days, to the annoying Michael who seemed challenged by him and could not let him be. Even by those women whom he let go in the past...who perhaps he felt a strange sort of feeling for...maybe just the slightest hint of the compassion that really was buried somewhere within him. Her thoughts were cut off by sharp pain as Goliathus just tore through whatever barrier she had. Ami had to fight those tears, but it was hard. He perhaps did not fully understand his own strength, especially in cases such as this, and somehow Ami knew not to blame him for it. He maybe did not even understand that a woman was this delicate...that her first time would be any different then the next. Of course she never had told him she was a virgin...why would she have?  
But he stopped anyway, and left her quickly.  
Ami lie there a moment, getting her senses together, and cringing slightly at the stinging pain that persisted between her legs.  
_Those tears...those are not sad tears. _His expression was crestfallen._ Those are tears of pain. I know them well.  
Uhm, yes... _She certainly couldn't lie to him._ They are.  
I have hurt you!_  
_It can't be helped, Gollie. This is my first time, and well...you're just a bit more rough then you realize. And you can't help that, but I know you didn't mean it. Don't be alarmed, it will pass._ She moved herself, still not able to help cringing, and leaned against him. He held her, but he seemed unsure of himself.  
_I am sorry._  
_Don't be, it's all right. Perfectly normal._

Goliathus thought for a long moment, as if contemplating something. Then he slowly reached downwards, towards her thighs. _Will this help?_ And with that, he began licking her as a dog might when it found something that smelled interesting. Ami could have nearly cried out, it felt so wonderful. How did she not cry out, in fact? That thought just drowned in her mind as her very unusual lover intensified his oral explorations. She thought she heard his mental voice say something like "_...marvelous..."_, but it was hard to concentrate on with not only her present sensations but his purring which had increased in volume.

_Oh gawd...Gollie..._

He seemed lost in this new act, intoxicated by her taste. He had licked his own wounds, when they were bad enough and bothering him, but instead he had discovered a whole new level of pleasure when trying to do the same for her, and Ami was reacting in a way he had never seen a woman react. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders, moaned, gasped, and tried very hard to maintain control of herself._ Does this please you?_

_Yes...oh...my...gawd...YES._

Goliathus grinned quickly before going back to his sensuous exploration. After a while, Ami lost herself in a powerful climax, and Goliathus did not stop until he had practically cleaned her of every last drop.

_Is the pain gone? _He came back up to her side.  
_Yeah...I'd say it is. _ She smirked at him. _You wicked little devil you._

_I am glad I could help. _He grinned quite mischievously. _You have a marvelous taste, better then anything else I have known._

Ami blinked at his silvery, reptilian eyes that were unusually kind at this moment. _Just shut up, and get on top of me.  
_In a flash he obeyed her command, the heated need was even greater then before...and Ami went spinning into an oblivion of forbidden ecstasy.

/

The next morning seemed to come as a surprise. Large, blue eyes opened slowly and languidly, as a pleasant sense of exhaustion and remaining grogginess could be felt all over. Her eyes began to look around and through a bit of streaming sunlight coming in through the triangle roof, Ami could see Goliathus curled up beside her, his wings wrapped taught around him, a way that he always slept. With a yawn and full stretch, Ami finally moved and cuddled up to his backside. Maybe she would catch five more minutes.  
_ Thanks for staying._  
Blinking, Ami wondered if she only imagined those words in her head as sleep tried hard to take her back into its gentle grasp.  
Though nothing followed, Ami knew after a few minutes that it was Goliathus who had spoken.  
_ Oh...well...you're welcome?_ She giggled.  
_ I have not felt this calm in a while. Nor so pleasant._  
Ami looked at him, but he seemed to be rhythmically breathing and not stirring, as if still asleep.  
_ I feel rather uhm... pleasant myself._ Smiling she snuggled up as close as she could and grabbed the blanket up with her, making sure to get some of it over his side.  
_ You do not regret?_  
_ No_. Ami paused a long while. _You just amaze me, Gollie._  
_ As you have said.  
You go around killing and feasting on humans for nearly a thousand years and in just a span of roughly FOUR years you are a reformed being...gone from wicked and merciless to curious and loving._  
There was no response, and still not a single flinch, for several long minutes. Ami began to fall asleep again, her eyelids heavy and just barely remaining open.  
_ You are right, and yet...I fear you are not._  
The statement caused Ami's eyes to flutter open, and she was made slightly alarmed by his words. Looking up, she could still see only his backside, for he still had not moved...was he talking to her in his sleep?  
_ What does that mean?_ She wondered if she really wanted to know that answer.  
Again, a very long amount of "silence", so much so that if she didn't know any better, she'd think Goliathus was truly asleep and she had just imagined it all.  
_ I have not become against the idea. There is simply no more reason...and a knowledge that by avoiding such I can remain awake._  
Ami sighed, a little bit of relief in her breath. Well that I know._ But what about simply killing humans?  
If there is reason._  
The apprehension returned._ WHAT reason?  
Such as... _He huffed. _Someone like Michael._  
_ So you still want to kill Michael?  
He reminds me of my tormentors. In truth, I do.  
So will you?_  
He finally turned around, and Ami saw herself staring into those silvery reptilian eyes again.  
_ I would not, but only because you do not wish it._  
She smiled. _Then if there's only that, there's only that. _She stroked his face.  
He closed his eyes, a mixture of pleasure and sleepiness.  
_ Hey, Gollie...this sort of talk makes me wonder...why, if someone created you, would they instill you with such a cursed hunger?_  
His eyes opened again._ I do not know such things._  
_ There's got to be a reason for it.  
Since I am not the creator, I cannot tell you. Nor do I, sadly, remember much of those earliest times._  
_ Do you think you were designed to kill humans? Doesn't that seem like overkill, pun intended?_ She grinned slightly.  
He blinked, her inquiries really making him think._ Overkill...I had not thought of it in this way._  
_ Yeah, I mean, look at you. Wicked six inch talons, one hell of a set of chompers...huge wings that are like a supernatural force in themselves...an unmistakably advanced healing ability...incredible speed...incredible sight...incredible hearing...incredible NOSE...it just seems a bit much for hunting us mortal humans!  
Indeed._  
Ami sat up, getting more interested in her own point._ Is it possible perhaps that...you were designed to kill something ELSE? Something way more powerful then just measly humans?_  
He came up to join her in a sitting position, shifting his clawed feet indian style. _Such as...what?_  
Ami blinked a few times...then shrugged. _I dunno...well...I mean I have a theory...as crazy as it seems.  
Do tell.  
Vampires._  
He raised an eyebrow. ..._vampires?_  
_ Yes, vampires._  
She tilted her head at him. _You ever seen any vampires?_  
Goliathus shook his head. _Heard of them...I know what they are. A few years ago I may have considered them kin...another creature which feasts upon humans.  
Ah but you see...something like you is far more powerful then something like THEM._  
He grinned._ Are you suggesting something?_  
_ That you become a vampire hunter? Why not? Those guys are REAL monsters, anyhow. A good vampire is not impossible, but it's about as likely as finding a diamond among glass._  
There was yet another long time of silence._ I rather like the idea._  
_ You do?_ She grinned._ Well of course you do, I shouldn't be surprised._  
_ I am getting rather bored in here. Does this mean I get to go out?_  
This stopped Ami in her train of thought. Hold the phone here. Goliathus had NEVER been outside of the atrium in the entire time he'd been here. No one had trusted him that far...and even now it was unlikely. Even if Ami did feel he should be allowed out...nobody would agree to it! What would she do?  
_ That could be a problem, Gollie._ She said, very softly.  
_ I do not see why I cannot be let out. _He stretched his bat-like wings and flapped them once, sending small gusts of wind blowing over Ami. _I would like to be in the sky again._  
Ami nodded knowingly. _Oh yes, I wouldn't deny you're feeling like a cramped, caged animal in here...big as this place is...it's like a pet bird...sure it can have a huge aviary and fly around, but, is it ever really free? Of course not.  
Yes. Then I would like to go out tonight. Perhaps I will find some places where vampires are hiding._  
Ami's one mere suggestion had brought out his hunting instincts in a flash. But it seemed entirely too easy. Maybe he really was designed to do something like that.  
_ Goliathus._  
He had already gotten up, looking out the windows as if already planning this outing.  
_ Hm? _He kept staring outside.  
_ I don't know if I can let you out._  
He turned back to her, eyes showing a bit of confusion. _But you just said?_  
_ I trust you, really I do, G. But I do worry that some things may overpower you again, and also that nobody is going to ever trust you like I do! I don't know if I'll be able to get anyone to agree to this.  
Just tell them your suggestion? _He contemplated everything she said very carefully, and at the very least listened.  
_ Yeah, it's good and all...but don't you think old habits die hard?  
Ah...good point. But would this not be a way to use a habit...differently?_  
Ami grinned slightly at him. He certainly was a creature of reason all right. But she knew she had to change the subject, to get his mind off of it at least for now.  
_ Well, we couldn't do this right now anyway._  
He blinked at her. _Hm? Why not?_  
_ Because part of me wants to repeat what we just did last night._ Her grin was almost as bad as his.  
_ Oh?_ Goliathus tucked those wings back around him and stepped over back to her side.  
_ Hmm...wouldn't you?_  
He tilted his head at her. _Are you trying to distract me?_  
Ami's expression fell, for she had not expected that reaction.  
_ Well I'm trying to be...romantic. And apparently that's not working_. She elbowed him playfully.  
_ I want to go outside._ His eyes narrowed at her slightly. Ami sighed, stroking his face. "Why are you getting upset with me?" She said aloud.  
"Because you will not let me out. I have been in here a very long time." He answered in his own rare voice.  
_ You HAD to be, Gollie. You are not the creature now that you were then, and it took a while to get you here._  
He huffed and turned away from her. _Then why did you suggest it?_  
Another sigh escaped her._ I was just speculating on what you COULD do to make use of that quite literal "killer instinct" you have. But I never said it would happen now. You have to have patience._  
He turned back to her slowly. _I have had patience. I have tried to keep myself busy. But it has been a long time, and I do want a chance to be out of here._  
Ami met eyes with him. _You don't even know where you'd be going. If you never did find a vampire, what would happen? Would you get frustrated and go after a human?_  
_ You do not trust me if you say these things!_ Moving away, Goliathus growled and climbed his way back to the very top, to his art ledge. Ami knew he was frustrated, and even mad. Sometimes she felt she just wanted to quit, but deep inside she knew that he was right. Being in here was starting to get to him. He needed to be set free, to be let out of the cage.

But would he come back?

_Goliathus.  
I told you. Humans lie. This is why I hate them, why I do not trust THEM. I am sad, that you would lie, and that you would not trust me. Now I do not know what to feel about you.  
Please, you know how I feel about you, just let me explain exactly why-_ Ami was suddenly interrupted. All at once, it seemed Goliathus really did remember more then he was letting on. He sat back down with a pained expression and began to talk to her softly in his mind's voice.

_ Those men, they told me they would hide me in a safer place, and that Annabelle would be taken care of. I did not know what to think of this, I knew she was a friend as well as my mother, and I knew she cared for me, so part of me was reluctant to allow this. But I was curious, very curious, about these humans, and so I went with them. They took me underground to this sort of dungeon, and as soon as I saw people locked up in there I knew it was bad. And yet, part of me still wanted to trust them, because had not a human been caring for me? They led me into the largest room, then shut the door, locking it, saying they would be back and to just wait for them. I, being naive, believed them and waited._  
Ami remained silent...and just listened.  
After a long moment of silence, he continued.  
_ They did not come back. I waited days, the hunger grew worse, I yelled for someone to bring food, but no one did. There were some rats, but they were meager if anything, and mostly fur and bones. I tried to talk to the prisoners in rooms on either side of the hall, but they were either not responding or were dead, I could not be sure. I could not even see them anyway, the room was so dark. The place smelled of death and chilly air, and I became more apprehensive. I tried to escape, but there was stone all around me and the door itself was made of heavy iron. There were no windows. The floor too was solid concrete underneath a layer of dirt. I realized this had all been planned. They wanted me down here, perhaps just hoping I would starve and die. But oh, if only that was so.  
_Goliathus paused again, his eyes intense as if reliving the horrid memories._  
Part of me would not believe it, I felt confused anyhow as to why the humans would put me down here. I figured eventually, someone would show.  
It was not until four whole weeks had passed that someone did. I was beyond ravenous, I was weak and could not even feel the hunger anymore, unless it was that ever-burning pain in my abdomen. I became aware as I heard the door open, and five, maybe six large men came in, carrying chains. Quick as they could, and with a strange wildness in their eyes, they tied me up and dragged me out of that room, down the hall, and down a flight of stairs even lower into the ground. There, they chained me flat on my back to a large table. I struggled, but because I had been starved there was not much strength left to be offered, so it was in vain. Then, the men began talking amongst themselves in a huddled group, I could see that there were about twelve of them now. They kept peering over their shoulders and looking at me, whispering and saying things that I could not understand. I spoke up, pleading to be fed, but when one of them came to me, holding a large knife, I knew helping me was the last thing on his mind.  
He did not say much of anything, but with a rather disgusted look on his face, he held that knife up high...and down it came, plunging into my chest with a force that I had never felt before. The pain was agonizing, so much so that even when I tried to scream, nothing came at first. Then the others moved in, and they too had sharp objects, and ALL of them started plunging those weapons into me. They seemed crazed, full of hatred, I could smell that off of them, but I knew not what I had done or why they were doing this to me.  
The pain now was blinding, I tried to move, but the chains held me fast. I pleaded for them to stop, but they did not. It seemed they ignored that I even could speak. After some agonizing sum of minutes, they did finally stop. The one who first started the attack then came over to me, leaning over and getting inches from my face. He said, "See no evil..." and plunged the smaller knife he had into my right eye. At this point the screams did come. I imagine it was quite loud because most of them covered their ears.  
"Hear no evil..." An accomplice of his came and shoved what I can only think to be some kind of lead or iron pipe into my left ear. I blacked out for a moment, then came back around, but was fully aware of the blood that was now seeping from both wounds, and every other one from before.  
"Speak no evil..." I did not even want to see what was going to happen, so I closed my one good eye and waited. At first I thought maybe one of them had slammed some sort of rock or something onto my face until I realized it was a metal plate covering my mouth. Another came and hammered nails into it, and at this point, I could not describe the pain to you, for it was beyond words. I realized that I was not going to die, despite what they did, and in a way, that was my greatest fear of all.  
They actually laughed, a sort of malicious laugh I honestly had not heard before, and seemed to be fully enjoying what they were doing. At this point I was only filled with confusion and sadness, for I just could not comprehend why they were doing this. Just what had I done?  
_

Again the heradus paused, and at this point he looked at Ami, seeing the tears streaming from her face. She seemed in absolute shock, for clearly he had never told this story to her. But for some reason he felt compelled to tell it now._  
_

_Now, I could say nothing to them, I had only my one good eye to express emotion with, and if they could see the pleading in it, they ignored it fully.  
"You should know, foul demon, that your little mistress witch will be burned at the stake...alive. As for you..." Again, this one who had first instigated the attack came near to my face, "...you will wish that you had never been summoned from whatever hell you came from."  
They thought I was a demon? Truly, I saw how this could be so, but I always thought that Maniel, my creator as Annabelle had told me, would have told the humans about me. But apparently he did not. And apparently, they meant to do horrid things to me. Then I thought of Annabelle, and I can not be sure if what fell from my one eye was tears, or the blood from the wounds.  
Next thing I know, they are looking me over.  
"How do we kill this thing, anyhow?"  
"I do not know. But I wonder if it is anything like a person inside?"  
"Let us find out." The leader took his knife once more, and this time, sliced me open from chest to navel. I would black out from this intense agony, but always keep waking up, and wishing I would not. They all seemed surprised about what they saw, and even more amazed that I was awake and looking at them, wild and desperate.  
"This foul creature is still awake! It is indeed a demon!"  
"Then we must do all we can to make it suffer!"  
"Truly!"  
Just as they were about to do the next horrid torture upon me...I hear the door open from above. For a moment, I am filled with hope, thinking that someone is coming to rescue me from this incredible pain, maybe it was even the man Maniel I had never seen. But as I saw these new men dressed in long swaying robes and carrying Christian crosses, I knew they too were not here to help.  
"By the Good Lord in Heaven..." The bishop, I recognized him, looked as if he might be ill as he came upon the scene. Behind him were about ten other men, and one woman. The woman was the only one who looked horrified in a different manner.  
I smelled the pity that came from her.  
"We have to make sure no one discovers this." The Bishop then came over and chanted things as if I was truly a demon and he could exorcise me. Of course nothing happened, but he seemed satisfied.  
Then he made a motion and I was released from the chains, and forced on my feet, where I was dragged back up the steps. All the while, I am still cut open, and though intenstines spilled forth as they carried me up, I still remained aware._

_The next thing I know, I am in another dungeon, a secret one, in the bowels of the church. I am once more strung up in chains, but for some reason the metal plate is removed from my mouth. I had my one and only chance to speak to someone, and though the Bishop was there (the others had left for the time) with just the woman, he seemed too entranced with his incantations to bother with her. She came over to me, eyes still filled with pity.  
"Help me..." I said to her. Her eyes widened, for perhaps she did not expect me to speak. She backed away one step.  
"Help me please."  
She backed away again, glancing at the Bishop then to me. But she did respond.  
"You...you are a...demon! I cannot help you."  
"I am no demon..." Why did they believe this? I truly did not fully understand.  
"How can you not be?"  
"Please, why are they doing this? What have I done?"  
The woman looked confused. "They say you attack their children, for some have gone missing."  
"Children?" The only place I had been was Annabelle's home in the tower, and the only children I ever saw were out of a window.  
"I can do nothing for you."  
I groaned, as a slight movement had sent lightning waves of pain throughout my entire being.  
"Maybe...just bring water...a little water."  
It seemed the lady could not think of a reason not to do this, so very slowly she moved and went to get some water from a large barrel, using an iron ladle. But just as she was about to bring the water to me, the Bishop saw and turned to her.  
"What are you doing, woman?" He came over and snatched it from her, and I saw my only source of moisture go down the drain in the floor.  
"Do not assist that foul creature, nor listen to it! He tells you lies, lies and nothing BUT lies, to deceive you!"  
"That is not true!" I was trying to yell in protest, but it ended up sounding more like a whisper in my weakened state.  
Still, the Bishop turned to me, face growing red hot. "Speak not to me, beast from hell! Alander!"  
At that moment the man who responded to the call came down the stairs and I recognized him as the one who had started the torture. I tried growling at him in my building hatred, but even that failed me.  
"What is it, Bishop?"  
"Put a gag in that beast's mouth...I shall not listen to its deceptive tongue!"  
The woman seemed to have had enough and she left the scene, though her one kind act was forever ingrained in my mind. I knew even then I would not share this same hatred towards women. I had no reason to.  
Alander gagged me as instructed, then suddenly all of them were there, coming down the stairs, all 23 men including the Bishop. I knew I was in for it, that this was going to be bad, but I had no idea just HOW bad it was going to be.  
"You, you would eat children and kill the innocent...you foul, disgusting, horrid creature from the lowest depths of hell...we will make certain you are punished for your wicked ways!"  
I was shocked entirely by what this man said. If only he knew that he would be one of those responsible for MAKING me into such a beast as they thought I was._

_It was then the 365 days of torture truly began._

_Most of it I cannot remember, mercifully, because it seemed I blacked out for longer and longer periods. But I do remember some, and it was at times beyond anything the human words could describe.  
Oh they would poke and prod at me with all sorts of sharp objects, cutting me open in every way imaginable, but then they would purposefully linger, twisting the knives inside of me, causing me to scream until I was hoarse and blood oozed from my raw throat. But this was tame compared to what came after.  
Soon they were seeing just how much I could take, one of the worst things I remember was having some sort of hollow metal tube jammed down my throat so hard I swore it would tear through...and then having all sorts of liquids forced into me. I do not even know what they were, but for certain one was acid, for I could feel the agonizing burning for days.  
When I looked as if I had been mauled by a group of one hundred tigers, they suddenly ceased one day, about maybe two weeks into it. I wondered what was going on, though how I could still wonder at all baffled me. I had gotten thin as a rail, bones showing everywhere, like I quite literally had skin just stretched over the bones with no flesh inbetween. My whole body just kept throbbing with a thousand pains, and would not cease. The sadness and fear was now leaving and becoming raw hatred and anger, but still it had not come as it would towards the end. And still I hoped for Annabelle, even though I knew she was dead...or maybe even May, that woman who tried to help me before the Bishop chased her out._

_I remember distinctly one night, after having been sleeping very fitfully...more in a dazed stupor really...that I suddenly became very aware, catching a strong scent. I looked around but could not figure where it was coming from, until I heard familiar footsteps coming down the stairs. One single man came, a young lad probably no more then sixteen, carrying a wooden bucket. The smell coming from that bucket had me salivating, I knew what it was and I was becoming wild with the hunger that seemed to renew itself from nowhere. The trembling lad took a sharp spear, skewered something in the bucket, then brought it up to me. I do not think I would have cared whether this meat had been poisoned, drugged, both , or anything inbetween. I practically choked in my desperation to feed. The boy looked on in a mixture of wonder and fear, painstakingly repeating this until the bucket was empty.  
I t was hardly enough. Finding my voice, I gave a low scream in protest that it had stopped. The boy grabbed the bucket and went upstairs, where I heard whispering, and I could make out.. "...yes, give him one more..." but nothing else.  
I sincerely could have shouted with joy when that boy returned with another full bucket. I felt like a starving lion that was near death, suddenly coming upon a prey he had longed for for days. For me it was more like months.  
Some of the pain actually started to cease, as my healing abilities kicked in. It was still hardly enough, but a bit of warmth surged through me at the strength regained.  
My body screamed for more, I screamed for more, but the boy then left and that was that._

_I was again left alone for that night. I wondered why they had done this. Perhaps I should not have bothered to wonder, for my answer came anyhow.  
The next day, they were all back, and to my horror the torture resumed. It was even worse then the last time. One of the ones who had not touched me before now came, he seemed like some sort of early scientist, and he seemed like a twisted man indeed. I had never known terror until I had met this man. What he dreamed up of doing to me was far worse then any of the others. I came to know him only as Moren, and it would be a name I would loathe with utter hate forever.  
Moren's first torture was to take a needle and poke at my eye...my only good one. This sent stinging shears of hot pain through my whole head, and I yelled and screamed, pleading for him to stop. But the man would only grin and continue, lightly at first, then plunging the needle in deeper. They seemed to relish the fact that I was in such suffering, and the other 22 who watched only encouraged him to continue. But it did not end there. He took other needles and proceeded to jab them in places that were very sensitive. My fingers, my ears, my nose...my genitals, anywhere that seemed to get the most reaction. However his favorite seemed to be the eye. He kept poking at it until I just literally shrieked at the top of my lungs. My pleading was never heard nor heeded, not by anyone. No matter what I said, no matter how I begged for mercy, I never got it. I began to realize it was hopeless, and I sank into a pit of depression. I wanted to die, I hoped to die.  
But even death was not merciful to me, for I had been designed immortal._

_After several days of torture they would repeat the feeding process, so that I would heal a bit, gain some strength back, then be tortured again. They did this so that I would stay awake and experience everything. I would try to resist, to try and refuse to eat, but I could not, no matter how hard I tried. The smell would always drive me crazy and demand the hunger to be fed. So I had no choice.  
On and on it went...and as it went on...I became a different creature. I hardened like stone, learning not to scream at the tortures, a little at a time, and self-teaching meditation that just seemed to make me immune to pain. This angered the captors of course, and they would intensify the torturing, but even the Bishop was growing nervous at the new look in my eyes that must have indeed seemed evil. The hate grew, the want for revenge grew._

_Finally, after 365 days, they seemed to grow bored of me. The Bishop came and declared that the "foul demon" could no longer stay in the church and must be sent back to where it came. I was to be burned at the stake. Somehow they thought that fire would destroy me, send me back to the hell they thought I came from.  
I will never forget the experience of being burned "alive". They took me from the cellar, and all twenty three men dragged me to a bonfire all set up and ready to go. People from the village had come to witness, and they all screamed things at me of the same manner.  
"Foul creature!"  
"Destroy it, send it back to where it came from!"  
"Horrid, ugly beast! It is a demon indeed!"  
After a while, I tuned it all out. The men tied me to the stake, I barely being able to move due to my wrecked body, and they surrounded me with dried grass and twigs. Then one came with a torch and up it lit, surrounding me with heat so hot I could feel my blood literally starting to boil. I could not help but scream, this was a pain unlike any other. My flesh, whatever was left of it, started to fall away from the bones, my skin charred.  
I was unable to scream after a time, and the crowd slowly dispersed, leaving me to my fate. I blacked out._

_When the morning came, I was on the ground. How I got there I do not know. I felt tight all over, and when I moved I heard ripping sounds. I looked and saw that cooked, charred skin had cracked and torn where I had tried to move. With one eye barely functioning, I was able to make out in the distance the bonfire, smoking and black, with nothing left but a charred stake in the center. I tried again to move, fighting back all the pain best I could, and dragged myself along the ground. Where I was going I wasn't sure, but I knew what I was trying to find.  
Coming upon a small puddle, for it had rained sometime during the night, I leaned down and drank in water until I thought I would burst. Amazingly, the water softened the skin enough that I felt I was able to stand. But when I did, I fell instantly as my knee gave way, cracking as if a dried piece of wood. Oddly, no pain came from this. Struggling with all my might, I continued to drag myself. The hunger that always existed within me suddenly went into overdrive, especially as I caught the scent of something familiar..._

_Moren._

_MOREN. I would kill Moren. And every other one of those twenty three bastards who tortured me. A voice in the back of my head would agree, always urging me on.  
"KILL." It would say. "EAT. REVENGE."  
I crawled my way to Moren's house, a small stone building at the edge of the Dark Ages town. I could smell him, his wife, and his two small children in the house, along with a pot of what seemed like stew of some sort. The hunger roiled. I climbed up the side of the house, with strength that just seemed to find itself, and crawled through an open bedroom window. Inside, I came face to face with a young girl, who just woke up from a nap. It was his daughter, I knew instantly. Her eyes widened in terror...if I was scary before I must have been even more scary now...looking like a charred, reanimated corpse.  
The girl was so scared she urinated upon herself, and her knees gave way. She tried to call for her mother, but nothing would come from her throat. I looked at her, and despite all, despite the hunger, the pain, and the voice in the back of my head urging me on...I could do no harm to her. I exited the room and went searching for my real intended victim. I found him in the kitchen, sitting at the table and waiting for his meal. His wife was in the adjacent room, stirring the pot and oblivious to my presence. Moren did not notice at first either, he was reading a book and smoking on a pipe. I wanted to do so many horrid things to him. But hunger came first. I simply lunged, grabbing him by the throat, holding him to the ground. A gurgled scream came from him when he saw me, his eyes wide with terror. I leaned down and bit into him, I did not care where, and for the first time tasted human flesh. It seemed wonderful, especially since I was ravenous already, and I began to feast on him. At that moment his wife came in at hearing the noise, and of course her own scream filled the house. I did not want to deal with this, so I simply grabbed Moren and ran out of the house. And I ran until I found a cave, not too far from the village. I knew instantly this would be my home, at least for the time being._

_Back inside the cave, Moren was hurt but still alive. He pointed at me. "You, you are...dead...you...cannot..." I snarled and picked him up, holding him against the rocky wall. I searched his pockets, hoping I would find what I was looking for...and I did. His needles. There were only two, but that would be enough. I did not waste time in plunging one into each of his eyes. At this point the man collapsed after a rather pitiful, gargled scream.  
I wanted to do more to him, but I could think of nothing but feasting. I ripped him open with my clawed feet and went for all the choice organs, savoring every bite. The strength was returning quickly, and each part consumed was a part replaced. When I was finally finished with Moren, as there was really nothing left of him to go further, I slowly walked out of the cave and sniffed the air. I would find those other twenty two individuals and get my revenge._

_ALL of them._

_And, indeed I did. I went and found every one, devouring whatever I cared to, and enjoying every moment of it._

_At the end, I thought it was over. I wondered where I would go. Knowing Annabelle was dead, I no longer had anyone that cared for me. I decided to truly turn the cave into my home, taking some furniture from the victim's homes and using it there.  
I settled in, feeling somewhat satisfied with the revenge I had taken on those who tortured me._

_But the thing was, it never did end. That voice insisted I go and continue the hunt. But why? At this point I was fragile, on the verge of insanity. A tiny part of me, growing weaker by the day, told me it was over and to stay away from the humans, live in isolation. But another part insisted I have even more revenge and kill those who were not responsible, just because they may be friend or family.  
This part ruled out. I found I enjoyed it anyhow, the hunt was a thrill. I used my artistic talent to create weapons, not really because I needed them but because they would be something to add to the fun, and certainly be useful.  
Any good emotions I had left were fading fast. I had been brutally tortured for such a long time that I had only the hate and anger, that want for revenge, to grow on, and now it was consuming me. Surely but slowly, it would turn me into a being that was indeed akin to being demonic. I had no choice, I could not stop if I wanted, and part of me did not want to anyhow._

Goliathus seemed to finally be coming to the end of his story...

_And so all the years of killing began. After a time, I think I even forgot why I was killing these humans. I knew they were innocent, having done nothing to me, and at times I could smell the confusion as well as their fear...just why was this creature doing this to them?  
But it was always the hunger. The hunt. The thrill. I was being what they feared I was, and they had MADE me that being. And it went on that way for millenia..._

"...until...until I came along." Ami said, having been remarkably silent throughout the whole story. Her eyes were bloodshot from tears, and yet, her eyes still showed nothing but love. She lowered her voice to a mere whisper. "Do I...do I perhaps remind you of that woman you spoke of? The kind one you called May?"  
He nodded. _You are much like her. Your heart is kind._  
_And so is yours, Gollie._ Ami was so overwhelmed by this story that her body was shaking with sadness. He shook his head._ It will be some time before I have a heart as kind as yours, Ami. _She climbed up, and hugged him tight. _You must understand, even if that is so, you have always been truly a good creature! You have! Whatever you became was because of what they did to you...I simply brought you back to your true being._ He sniffed her, running clawed hands through her long hair. _Always, always you speak truth...I am sorry for saying you would lie. _Ami giggled, feeling better already by his words, and stroking his wingtips._ Oh stop. I knew you didn't mean that. But I don't ALWAYS tell the truth G, I'm not perfect. I know that you want to go out, and you are right. I should trust you. And I will trust you, because I know your true heart._  
He growled, but it was a pleasant growl that sent shivers down her spine. _I do not understand how it is you can always send such raw desire surging through me._ Ami blinked, grinning._ So maybe you will take me up on my offer?_  
_You play with fire._ He growled once more, holding her tightly to him in a slightly rough manner. Ami only seemed to get aroused by this herself.

_You do want you want. I am all yours right now._

_/  
_

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Soulchanging

Chapter 5

/

_Well I've got so many ideas and yet not exactly the talent to put it all down! This can make writers like me extremely frustrated. But alas, I shall try my best._  
_ I was thinking that perhaps my readers might wonder why I feel the Creeper isn't all that evil. That idea actually came from the movies themselves, especially the first one. As you may or may not know (warning, Spoilers), in one scene towards the end, the Creeper sees Trish and Darry fighting from across a one-sided mirror. Well, I'm not sure, maybe he couldn't see them, but he sure did smell them. He was smelling Trish right through the glass. Interestingly enough, I saw no malice in his eyes in that scene. He just seemed curious, even made these little whining noises. What was that all about? Did he feel something for Trish, even if it was very slight? And of course, once he crashed right through and grabbed the both of them, he seemed unable to determine who was his choice. Just why was it so hard for him to choose, when he had a nose that could clearly tell him what he wanted? (They sure were frightened enough.) He seemed to linger over the two of them, until finally deciding on Darry. Also, the scene with Trish pleading with him. He HESITATED. C'mon, if he were that evil, he would be like "Fck you, lady!" And just took off the very first chance he got, not stand there and actually listen to her with a very intent stare. When she yelled at him, saying, "You fcking bastard, let him go!" He reacted by yelling right back at her in his eerie howl. Then he CONTINUED to listen to her for another few moments! What was that? Was he feeling torn inside? Hmmm...sometimes I really wonder why the writers did what they did in that movie!_  
_ Well, I'll leave you to ponder that. If you have your own ideas as to why the Creeper is good deep inside, do EMAIL me! I love to talk and theorize about this sort of thing! *grins*_  
_ Now enough babble, onto the fic._  
-

It was a beautiful, clear night. The stars shimmered, myriads of them, dotting the sky like tiny, blazing diamonds. Inside the Facility's Atrium, the being known as Goliathus stood, staring above through his triangular roof. He always loved the night. It was a time of ebony splendor, where all objects turned into thousands of dancing shadows, and where distinct sounds and smells came alive in ways the day could never harbor.

It was a new night.

And a new freedom.

Ami came up to his side, and leaned against him. _Are you sure you're ready for this?_

He stared on endlessly, and remained silent. Ami lifted her own eyes, and found he was staring at a perfect full moon. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she heard his deep, almost regal sounding voice.

_I am._

Ami smiled but deep inside she was still slightly apprehensive. This was a big step to take. It had been a very productive four years of reformation, but still...only four years. This creature had killed humans with a malice unlike any other for nearly a thousand years, and Ami couldn't help but feel a bit worried. Taking a deep breath, however, she closed her eyes and forced herself to remember that she promised him she would trust him. He had certainly trusted her in all this time, or this miraculous change of his would have never occurred.

_All right, Gollie. I'm going to go open the roof...we never did use it that way, but...I think somehow I knew this day would come. Wait for me._  
Slowly Ami turned around and climbed down the ladders until she got to the bottom, and made her way out. She went to the control panel, taking a good look at all the switches. Geez, there sure were a hell of a lot of them. Who designed this thing, anyway? Taking a flashlight, she was finally able to determine the one that opened up the roof. When she pressed it, a small screen lit up.

ACCESS CODE?

Ami knew the code, of course. Pressing in the numbers, she stopped when she got to the very last one. Was she doing the right thing?

_Ami..._

She blinked, looking over and up to where Goliathus was standing.

_Yeah?_

_You have my word._

Another smile returned to the young girl's face, and she pressed in the last number.

CODE ACCEPTED.

The roof opened, and surprisingly with very little sound. Goliathus climbed up the iron support beams until he reached the opening. He was met with nothing but the cool, crisp night air, and the inviting sky. It almost seemed to be welcoming him back. He looked back at Ami, but said nothing as with one very powerful leap and swoosh of his mighty wings, he was gone.

The next morning, the alarm clock AND the phone went off at the same time, as a very irritated Ami was awakened from her sleep. Groggily she felt around for the damned receiver after nearly punching the alarm off and finally managed to get it to her ear.  
"Yeah, Ami here."  
"Hey Ame. What's up?"  
"Who is this?"  
"Nix, who else!"  
Ami was suddenly very awake. "Nix? Gawd, is that you? I haven't heard from you in a long time!"  
Nix was a friend Ami had made in high school. She remembered how the poor soul had seen the entire thing with Jessica. Though it had traumatized all of them, the most shocking thing of all was Ami coming back alive...after they had discovered her missing. Hm, but that was the past now. Nix broke her out of her thoughts.  
"Let's get together, ok? I know it's been a while, but I thought we could do lunch or something. Ya know, catch up on old times."  
Ami chuckled. "Is that a date, Nix?"  
"Well, unofficially, anyway. I just miss you, is all. You've been so busy with these top-secret projects or whatever else they tell me you're doing. When do I get to see you anymore?"  
She smiled. "You're right. Tell you what. My favorite place to eat is pretty close to where you live, back in Caladon. I wouldn't mind meeting you at Jed's. Remember that place?" She laughed. " I'll never forget Alan and how he got into that brawl with Kevin. He's such a typical jock!"  
Nix laughed on the other end. "You can say that again. Speaking of Alan, he's been asking around for you, too. But anyway, so, meet ya tomorrow, around 1' o clock?"  
"Yeah sure, Nix."  
"Great! Catch ya later." He hung up.  
Ami shook her head slightly with a crooked grin as she put the receiver down. Seeing an old friend again would be great, sometimes she felt she had no social life, spending all of her waking hours in the Facility.  
It would be a nice change of pace.

/

Donovan Williams sat in his large, ornate chair, dark brown eyes glancing around with irritation. It had been a long time since he could truly relax, and the current situation wasn't helping any.  
"Master I swear it. It was completely unexpected!"  
"I'm sure." Donovan rose from his chair and ran a hand through his black hair. He sighed and downed the last of the red wine in his glass, before unceremoniously tossing it behind him, shattering it to pieces.  
"You say they never got to see it?" He stared at the other man.  
"Yeah...it moved so fast that no one could really get a good look at it. I'm telling you, whoever it is, it managed to send everyone packing. I can't explain it myself, but I felt incredible fear...fear like I had never felt before. My senses were telling me there was extreme danger!"  
"No one got hurt?"  
"Not really. It did grab me, but I managed to wrench myself free somehow. And then...strangely it just left." The blonde-haired man sighed in confusion, rubbing at the three slices in his shoulder that were already almost completely healed. "It actually seemed like...a half-hearted attempt, if you know what I mean. Like it was testing us!"  
Donovan rubbed his chin thoughtfully and kept glancing back at the other man. What in the hell...a flying thing that had actually attacked a group of his vampires? That was a new one. As much as he doubted this was any real problem, he couldn't help but feel slightly apprehensive. If there was one thing for certain, it was that he did NOT like situations that he wasn't in control of.  
"Well, if you see it again, let me know. Meanwhile, have everyone be on their guard, would you, Marcus?"  
"Yes, Master. Of course." Marcus left quickly.  
Silently cursing, Donovan sat back down, reaching for his bottle of wine.

Goliathus landed on his Atrium roof with a thud. Blood covered his talons and smeared on the glass, but he hardly cared as he searched for the way in.

_Ami? Are you in there?_

After hearing nothing he decided to try and use the front door, but after knocking for a while no one answered. Hm, Ami had not thought to give him a key card. He'd have to remind her about that. Trying one last time he rapped on the door, and finally, it was Toby who answered.

"Oh! Hi there big G. Uhhh...you're back kinda late. You were gone the whole day!" The fourteen year old boy grinned at him. "Did you find something interesting?"

_Ami told you about what happened?_

Nothing. Toby raised a brow. "Did you hear what I said, dude?"

Goliathus grunted. He forgot the boy had very poor telepathic skills. Speaking was just a plain nuisance when you could shoot words around with your head. He cleared his throat. "I did. I wondered if Ami told you about what happened."

"Oh.." Toby's eyes widened slightly, just like everyone else he rarely heard Goliathus speak. It sounded rather odd, a strong yet old and raspy tone. "Yeah, she did. But everyone knows by now, Ami couldn't possibly do otherwise once people saw you missing. She HAD to explain the whole thing." Toby paused a moment. "Julie seemed to take it well, but your uhhh... best friend Michael Voyers there was flipping out."

"That hardly concerns me. Is Ami here?"

"Yeah, I think she's sleeping in your bed, actually." The young lad almost chuckled, it was evident on his face. "I think she's way too attached to you. Or something." Toby was naive about the relationship they had, but he could still tell they were good friends, that was for sure.  
The heradus grinned, which sadly only looked eerie as it usually did, and tussled Toby's hair briefly before walking past him and inside. Toby only shook his head as he followed him back in.

Ami was awakened by someone gently shaking her. _Gollie?_

_Yes._

_Oh, you're back! You know you ALMOST had me a little worried. I didn't expect you to be gone so long._

_Well, I just flew around for a while, enjoying new-found freedom. And then...and then I found them._

_Huh?_ Ami shot up to her feet for a moment, then sat right down beside him. _No way. Already?_

He nodded._ I was surprised myself. But I traveled far north of here, across a large lake and a mountain...and then caught a scent that was human and yet not human. There was a very bad air of some kind around them, too, an atmosphere that disturbed me. I felt I needed to cleanse it away, by killing them. But...I had to know what I was up against first._

Ami clicked her tongue._ Really. You know you could handle them, I wouldn't doubt that for a second!_

_It is not that easy, love. I still have to have some kind of plan...some knowledge of my intended victims. It makes for more of a challenge, anyhow_. Clearly, Ami knew Goliathus was one who loved a challenge.

_I watched them for many hours that night. I saw that they had nothing made of iron, not anywhere in their...well I suppose it was something like a castle. The place was huge and reminded me of the home I once lived in with Annabelle... _He paused for a solemn moment before continuing_, ...they also spoke of the sun, and how they loathed it. I now know they have two weaknesses, sunlight and iron._

_Wow... _Ami was dumbfounded. _You're amazing! You'd make a good spy_! She leaned up against him, as she always seemed to love his closeness nowadays. He responded to that by running a clawed hand through her soft locks._ So then what happened?_

_I tried to grab one of them, to bring him back and study these theories further. But, he was much faster then any human, and managed to slip away. _He actually growled at the thought. _That will not happen again, I assure you._

_Huh, I bet it won't. Well this sure floors me. Not only have you found vampires but you learned some things about them_! She got up to her knees so she could hug his tall form. _I'm glad, though, really. This gives you something to keep you busy. All I want is for you to be able to be what you are, but happy, too. I'm sure you weren't that way beforehand._

He sighed._ No. Certainly I was not._

_And.._. Her eyes looked at his warmly. .._.and you kept your word, and came back. That makes ME happy. Therefore, I see no reason to keep this place locked up anymore. You can just come and go as you please. But I'll leave it to you Gollie...if you ever feel strange or perhaps that you're losing control, you just tell me. And I'll lock it down. Understand?_

_Yes. It is a good plan_. There was a strange silence that kept Ami hanging on his every word. _I do not feel..."100 percent", as you humans say. There is always something strange lingering in my mind...that same voice which spoke to me nearly a thousand years ago and tempted me into slaughtering you humans. I still hear it Ami...but it has become weak and I manage to ignore it._

Ami sat stock still. _That frightens me, Gollie. What does that mean, exactly?_

_I cannot tell you but what I have said. A voice._

_Well...don't you mean like your own conscious or something?_

_No...it does not feel like part of me. It feels...foreign. And evil._

The shivers that went down Ami's spine could not be helped. Before she could even respond, he seemed to try and assure her with a slight caress down her back. _But I told you, it is weak now. I will not listen to it anymore._

_Uh...all right. If you're sure. _Ami was glad for his honesty, but it sure did shock her sometimes. The things he told her made her feel that slight apprehension all over again. And yet she shrugged it off for the time being and stood up again. _Well, I'm off to bed for the night. I will see you first thing in the morning. Do you plan on going out again tonight?_

_I would like to. I do have one or two iron daggers..._

She raised a brow. J_ust don't bring any of them HERE, like you suggested before. I'd rather not have a crazed vampire thrashing around in your Atrium. Got it?_

_Of course._

_You better. _She smirked and turned to leave, but he took hold of her arm.

_Do stay, for now. I will leave later._

_You would love that, wouldn't you? _Laughing she plopped herself right back down._ I guess I could._

_I insist_. Goliathus longed to feel her naked and warm body close to him again, it was something that had become ingrained in his love-starved mind, never to be forgotten. He would crave her always, with a hunger that had nothing to do with food. Ami didn't bother to come with any sort of comment, sarcastic or otherwise, and instead put her arms tightly around his neck.

_I love you, you know._

_I do know. You will never understand what it means to me._

_I have some clue._ She grinned.

_It is the complete opposite of all the pain I have known. Like a long-awaited sun in my dark sky._

Ami giggled. _You really, really need to get into the romance-novel business. Or at least poetry._

Goliathus said nothing further as he reached to kiss her face and neck, causing Ami to sigh and shut her eyes in delight. It was strange how fast their love went from strange to complete acceptance in mere days...something that made Ami feel that destiny had some play in this. She, of course, had no idea just how true it was.

Their lovemaking that night was crazed and overheated, with Goliathus doing everything he could to pleasure her and Ami not being able to get enough of him. He seemed to not just want but need her affections, as if making up for a thousand lost years that never had an inkling of such passion. Once he would have believed that humans had no capability of such feelings, something that had in the past further fueled his hatred towards them. But Ami had changed all that, turning his world from darkness and misery to light and happiness.

At least, happiness in the present moment.

It was halfway through the night. Goliathus was still being the ever passionate lover, even though Ami was exhausted and barely awake. He was just about to once again explore that wondrous area between her thighs when a distinct voice, sounding distant but clear, echoed through his mind.

_I can forgive you. But what about them?_

It was so unexpected that Goliathus searched the walls in every corner, half expecting to see a speaker hidden somewhere. Realizing it was indeed within his own mind, he didn't have the slightest idea who it could be. Though...strangely it did sound a tad bit familiar.  
By now Ami was blissfully asleep, a pleasant smile spread across her features. But the heradus felt unnerved, and it was a very rare feeling. _Them?_

_The others. The ones you killed._

_That would be too many for me to count._

_Yes. I know._

_Who is this?_

The voice stopped, but an eerie sort of noise he had never heard before suddenly haunted his mind. It almost sounded like...wailing. Hundreds upon hundreds...wailing...

_It's Darry._

Goliathus froze, eyes still darting around as if expecting to see something.

_...Darry?_

_Yeah._

_I have to say, this is a first. I have never heard any of the dead speak to me._

_Are you sure?_

_Positive._

_Doubtful. You just tuned them out, pretended you couldn't hear them all those years. But you're going to hear them now. They're furious._

_About...what? _Was the heradus actually trembling, in just the slightest way?

_You've gone and changed. But you haven't told them you're sorry._

_But...I..._

_You hear that? They will wail until you go insane, and it will grow louder every day. Thousands of them, Goliathus. Can you imagine all of your past victims at once wailing? Do you know what that will sound like?_

Yes, he was trembling. _It does not matter...I deserve it anyhow._

_It will matter. When they all start haunting you at once...it will matter._

Darry sounded as if he were fading away.

_But you forgive me? Why? I never did say sorry to you either._

_No, I know you're sorry. You wanted to listen to Trish...didn't you.._. He sounded more and more distant.

_No! I did not want to take her either...but...but that other voice..._

_You must ignore that voice! I...will..._

Goliathus strained to hear what Darry was trying to say, but suddenly he completely faded out and their was nothing but Ami's rhythmic breathing breaking the silence.

For a long time, he remained motionless, and just watched Ami. Just seeing her face was enough to calm him.

And then...

**_YOU BASTARD!_**

The loud explosion in his mind was so bad that Goliathus nearly fell backwards, only managing to steady himself by grabbing onto a bar behind him. Thousands of wailing voices once again hit his mind as if someone had turned the volume on high in an instant. It was so loud, so deafening, it made his head feel like it would split open.  
He tried his hardest to fight it, clenching his teeth and struggling to find something to focus on, but the voices continued on and on, like a symphony of hatred.

With an agonizing wail, Goliathus ran to the roof and flew out into the night.

/

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Soulchanging

Chapter 6

/

_I wouldn't want anyone to think I've turned the ex-Creeper into a cuddly widdle bunny rabbit, now that he's in love and all. Sure he's learned things like affection and love, but he's still a killer. And now he'll use all of his literal killer instincts and violent nature to destroy the bad little vampires. So to satisfy the true gore fans, this chapter is gonna be a bit more brutal then my past ones. But it's so fun watching Goliathus be what he is, now isn't it? _  
-

Donovan stood by the large Victorian bed, gaping in pure disbelief at what his eyes showed him. There was nothing but a pile of ash and blood staining the once luxurious satin sheets. The heavy black drapes were still down on the windows, but a small ray of evening sun shone through a tattered piece and broken window, and lit up the brutal scene, as if showing some secret that nobody would have discovered otherwise. The master vampire kept away from the sunlight, but even though it hurt his eyes to look at what lay before him, he kept staring...wondering...and for once in his ancient life felt a twinge of fear creep up his spine.

/

_Voices...the voices...are they gone?_

Goliathus' mental question went unanswered. He was alone, atop a large overhang that revealed a vast and sparkling lake. He had never before found himself crouched down and hugging his knees, but this is what he was doing now, as both hands cradled his head. For hours he had flown on and for hours the voices screamed, until just when he thought he might go insane all over again, it mercifully ceased.  
During that time he had done anything he could to block it out, including going to the huge castle he had discovered and making short work of a vampire that lay in her bed. Odd, how they slept during the day. It sure made an easier kill for him...and the heart...something about the heart of vampires always gave him more strength then he ever knew. Perhaps it was the heart that gave him the ability to finally block the voices out.  
Maybe.  
Sure was a pain in the neck when they burst into flames, though. He looked at his slightly charred right arm and made a mental note never to forget THAT fact again. Once the vampire's heart was destroyed, they were consumed by flames, turned into nothing but ash. More and more peculiar this prey got. In fact Goliathus wondered how in all his many years he had never thought to hunt them before. Was he so obsessed with humans then that he had never even bothered?  
Not wanting to further linger on these thoughts, the heradus leapt upwards and once again took to the air. He wasn't finished. He wanted to know what OTHER parts of vampires tasted like. Even if to just get his mind off things.

/

Trianna Williams ran through the thick forest, her blonde hair bobbing in a ponytail behind her, and her fierce green eyes like that of a feline on the hunt never left sight of the human before her. The young man was in shape, that was for sure, but she was far faster...and stronger. Eventually, she knew, he'd tire. Then she'd be on him and finally satisfying her need for blood today. At times it got annoying, but she always did love the thrill of the hunt. She smirked in amusement as the lad stumbled and fell, head over heels. Slowly he got to his feet, grasping to a tree, and fighting to regain his breath. "Ah dear, don't bother. Just make it easy on yourself, huh?" Trianna said as she watched him turn and try to run, but only plodding along as his lungs had no more to give.  
"You...you...leave me alone..." the man panted, fear rampant in his blue eyes. His voice seethed with hatred.  
"Can't, sorry. You're on the menu today." She grinned, exposing her deadly fangs, and lunged for him. Though the young man screamed briefly, he didn't even bother to struggle. Besides the vampiress on top of him held him with little effort, and he was too exhausted from running for miles.  
Trianna didn't feel bad at all, in fact, she toyed with him and neared his face with her fangs, watching his eyes widen in horror, then laughed outright. "Poor, poor, thing. Nothing but a blood bank, I'm afraid. What a miserable existence."

"I could say the same for you."

The deep yet raspy voice surprised Trianna, for her vampire senses had picked up nothing but the feebly struggling man beneath her. Her eyes darted around wildly, but she saw nothing. Nothing but the trees just barely outlined by the last bits of light as night set in. The man had gone silent. He too looked for the source of the voice.

Carefully Trianna got up, making sure to hold her prey down with one foot. At the moment she was quite annoyed, especially at being interrupted. Even more annoyed that she could not see who had spoken. Sniffing the air she realized with even more confusion that she could smell nothing other then the obvious nature around her. Turning a bit apprehensive she angrily called out, "Now show yourself. I hate surprises, ya know."

There was a loud whooshing sound, and Trianna knew something had landed close by her. Turning back and forth she still saw nothing. Slowly, she clenched her fist and hissed. "Okay now you're ticking me off. Only cowards play hide and seek!"  
Trianna was about to make another comment for good measure when she felt a mighty pressure around her neck, so hard it actually broke a bone...she felt the sharp pain and the feel of something akin to large knives sinking into her flesh. The being, whoever or whatever it was, had attacked her from behind and so desperately she tried to gain some ground and turn around, but the strength being forced upon her was unbelievable. Being Donovan's oldest daughter, she was certainly no push-over vampire. Heck, she had even managed to win arm wrestling matches with her uncles, who had a hundred years or more on her. Who in the hell had strength like this?  
The pressure suddenly released, and Trianna fell to the ground, gasping. Once gaining her composure, she quickly spun around to face her attacker.

And then she wished she hadn't.

"Oh...my...gawd..." Trianna's face went completely vampire, trying to look as frightening as possible as her teeth went full length and the pupils of her eyes narrowed to small slits. She hissed again.

The grin that spread across the face of the creature showed teeth far more intimidating then hers, and eyes with such an intent determination that she knew in that very moment her life would end tonight.

A heradus. None had been seen for a freaking thousand years and now a heradus was standing in front of her, and a particularly mean-looking one at that. He was at least twice the size of anything that had been described to her before, when occasionally she'd hear members of her clan murmuring about the days they lived in fear trying to fight the things. The things that had nearly wiped them out until they managed to find a way to destroy them. That was of course until they met that one single individual they called the "King". One so strong and invincible that no one could stop him. Thank God the humans had canceled him out before he even got to be a vampire slayer.  
Trianna froze in her thoughts as she stared at the menacing figure before her and wondered...no...it wasn't possible.  
"Perhaps it is."

Her eyes widened. The creature read her thoughts?

_Yes, I can._  
Real fear grabbed Trianna, and she nearly collapsed. It _was_ him. It **was**.  
Oh gawd...

The vampiress turned and bolted. She ran like she had never run before, but deep inside she knew it would be in vain. The type of speed a heradus had if it got into the air was unmatched. And even on the ground, they could cover large distances quickly, far faster then even a master vampire. Even if she was one of the more powerful ones who could fly, like her father, she'd stand little chance...

There was such a crushing force on Trianna's back that she fell like a stone, her face smashing into the ground as again she felt the claws slice into her body as if she were butter. She heard growls and then felt teeth sinking into her flesh. The pain was blinding, unbearable, and for once she actually wished she wasn't a vampire, so that she'd be dead by now.

Goliathus held down his prey probably with more force then he really needed, but she had really ticked him off for some reason. He couldn't place why, exactly, for he still cared little for the injured man she had nearly sucked the life out of and who was now quickly running away from the scene. Still, it was interesting. He had SAVED a human life, not taken one. Maybe he was getting soft, but of course he'd blame that on Ami. He thought of her for a moment, and thought of her being this vampire's intended victim instead. And that was all the fuel he needed to start his fire.  
With a brutal, savage move, he bit into Trianna's neck and decided he would tear her open from the backside. Any human would be dead by now, but the supernatural being writhed and he heard her muffled screams in the ground. Good. He needed to get out all of this rage somehow, and surely he wasn't going to do it on any hapless human anymore. To do something good was truly foreign to him, but he found that the satisfaction was far better then anything else he had ever experienced. He was protecting innocent lives...innocent human lives. Never had he thought such a day would come.  
Ah but anyway, back to his work.  
The blood that was now oozing everywhere had stirred up his predatory instincts to their peak, and so with much lust and hunger, he started with the lungs, ripping them clean out one by one and savoring every bite. He felt his own lungs do the usual replacement routine, and suddenly he could breathe better and the world became even more clear and vibrant. Pausing he looked to see if the vampiress still moved...and she did. Vampires were much like him. They could survive just about anything. Strange how tearing out their heart and destroying it was the only way to get rid of them. What was it about the heart?  
On that thought Goliathus was about to go for the heart when he heard an agonized yell behind him. Looking over his shoulder his eyes focused on the face of yet another vampire in the near distance. This one was much taller and had hair as black as a crow's feathers. His icy blue gaze showed a mixture of emotions as he saw the scene before him.  
Goliathus decided to ignore him for now. He had a mission to finish. He tore the heart out of his victim, then stepped away from the now feebly moving Trianna before stuffing the still-beating organ into his mouth and swallowing whole. As expected, she promptly burst into flames and within moments was nothing but wispy ash that blew away in the breeze.  
Goliathus felt, before he heard, something knock into him and because it had caught him off guard, his back met with the hard ground. Stunned for a moment he barely had time to roll out of the way before something grabbed his arm and bit down hard. Damn, that hurt.  
The heradus grabbed the attacker, which of course he knew was the other vampire he'd seen, and with little effort through him off like he weighed no more then a small child. He looked at the wound, now really annoyed. An angry voice echoed through the air.  
"You killed my daughter!"  
Goliathus tilted his head and blinked at him. _Your daughter?_ He looked back behind him briefly at the pile of ashes. _Oh. What a shame.  
At least she was tasty enough._  
The roar of anger coming from the vampire truly surprised Goliathus, but as he saw the being come at him with speed much faster then Trianna, he merely leapt into the air and avoided him.  
His surprise only mounted further when the vampire followed him. He shot into the air like a bullet, and was quickly catching up. Goliathus gave a slight growl before folding his wings tight against him and diving. The vampire had no time to react as they collided, and plummeted back to the ground. The heradus regained his senses first, and had both hands around the vampire's neck, who quickly followed suit and did the same.

Donovan discovered quickly that a game of brute strength wouldn't work. The heradus had a grip so damned tight he could barely breathe let alone try to fight him. Quickly the master vampire brought both legs up in a fierce kick, hoping to hit where the sun didn't shine. The screech of pain told him he'd succeeded, but he didn't waste time and got away while he could, scrambling on all fours.  
For the moment he thought he'd be free and able to get back into the air when he heard a strange whistling noise and then felt a hot, burning sensation in his arm. Resisting the urge to cry out, he looked and found some kind of shuriken with iron points lodged deeply into the bones of his arm. Shit!  
Quickly the iron did its work and the vampire felt the strength seeping out of him. Despite the indescribable pain he pulled with all his might but the cursed weapon would not budge.  
Donovan had to act fast as he saw the creature heading for him. Though it would probably sap all his remaining energy and cause him to be out of commission for a while, he really had no choice. Summoning all his strength, Donovan concentrated, twitched, then shuddered all over, and then all at once, there was nothing but a black mist where once he had stood.

Goliathus stopped dead in his tracks, disbelieving what he had witnessed. The vampire had just...disappeared. He could no longer smell him or see him. Only a strange black mist hovered in the air, and then it was gone as well.  
Snarling Goliathus looked all around but...the prey had escaped. He took to the air for a while and tried scouring the area, but still the vampire had vanished as if he never existed. Well. This was something he was going to have to remember. How he was going to deal with it in the future, however, he wasn't sure.

_Gollie?_  
The soft voice in his mind changed his mood dramatically. _Yes Ami?_  
_You need to come home for a moment, it's important.  
_Important? That didn't sound all too good.  
_Truly? What is the problem?_  
There was a long silence before any response, and Goliathus could certainly feel the mixture of sadness and fear in the one who spoke to him.  
_It's Julie. She's gone missing. I mean...one moment she was here, and then gone. I left the room to go get the phone and when I came back she was no longer there._  
Goliathus actually felt some amount of worry in his own heart. Where had that come from?  
_You did not see anything?  
Well it was very strange. Nothing but this...black mist?_

Before the dust even had a chance to settle, Goliathus was in the air and traveling home so fast he was a mere blur.  
/

End of Chapter 6

_Well who knows how long this story will go on...I'm actually already putting ideas of my planned "sequel" called "The Goliathus Chronicles" into this, which will tell the tales of his new vampire hunting adventures. Oooo the possibilities._


	7. Chapter 7

Soulchanging

Chapter 7

/

_Ah now things are going to get very interesting. I can assure you. Oh and for the sake of my biggest "fan", Darkinyon, I put a rather nice love scene into this one. *grins slyly* Just for you, hun. THEREFORE A WARNING: This chapter will contain a sexually explicit love scene that is ABSOLUTELY NOT FOR CHILDREN. Do not read if you are under age!_

/

Ami searched the Facility frantically, but still, no sign of Julie. It was so bizarre...how could she have just disappeared? The tears that stung the young woman's eyes were hard to fight back. She wanted not to worry, but she knew it was bad.  
The sound of something like metal blades scraping against glass caught Ami's attention, and she ran back into the Atrium room to find Goliathus had returned. Quickly she opened the roof for him and he was down and over to her in an instant.

_You said it was a black mist?_ He snarled, not at her but at the knowledge of who that black mist was.  
_Yeah...I'm so scared! What if Julie is...  
She was taken by Donovan...he seems to be the leader of these vampires. I was just fighting with him.  
You were?_ Ami blinked at him.  
_Yes_. He paused for a very long moment then grinned almost evilly. _I had killed his little wench of a daughter...she was rather tasty. Sweet and tender like a young deer-_  
Ami rubbed her temples slowly and quickly interrupted.. _Goliathus...I'd rather not hear about things like that, really. Just...what happened with Donovan?  
I was ready to move in for the kill when he disappeared into that black mist you spoke of. I lost all trace of him...not even any scent._  
Ami's eyes widened. _Maybe he...teleported or something. Kind of like the way you can fly in between dimensions to travel faster_.  
Goliathus stared at Ami for a long moment. _How did you know that? I did not tell you.  
You didn't?_  
_No. I told you no such thing. Though...it is true. A skill I have still not mastered, even after all these years, but_-  
_Then how DID I know that?_ This was getting weird._  
I do not know. But...it does not matter. I must go and find your friend._  
_Yes...please do_._ Gawd Gollie if anything happens to her, I'll be devastated! She's my...best friend in the whole world, like my sister!_  
He gave her a tight, assuring hug._ I WILL find her._

Without further conversation, he was gone.

/

Donovon struggled to regain his breath, leaning against his familiar chair and closing his eyes trying to calm himself. Bloody hell, how could he have been so damned foolish! He should've taken what Marcus told him much more seriously...and because he hadn't, his dear Trianna was now dead. Dead!The master vampire jumped out of his chair, grabbing it and throwing it against the wall with a tremendous thud while roaring at the top of his lungs. Julie, who was huddled in a corner behind him...trembled in fear and crept back a few more paces. He turned around to face her, face contorted and fangs bared, seriously contemplating her death. The unfortunate had been a surprise even to himself...he had teleported blindly to escape the heradus, and somehow ended up in a weird building with a large atrium. There he had seen the shocked woman and just grabbed her without second thought. He could make use of her...oh that he certainly could. "I should kill you now, whoever you are." He spoke in a voice that caused Julie to be awash in a new level of fear. She couldn't even believe what she was seeing.  
"I don't...don't...even know..." the woman was finding it difficult to speak as the muscles in her throat were clenching up on her, "...don't even _know _who_ you_ are!"  
"Heh...what does that matter?" Donovan reached for Julie and harshly flung her up against the wall, and held her there. "I won't kill you for the moment...but you WILL provide for me what I need." He said, his voice low and close to her ear.  
He forced her head to the side, brushed her hair aside, and bit down on her neck hard.  
Julie couldn't scream, her voice lost, she could only feel the intense pain and then the feel of her blood leaving her body at a rapid rate...like someone had put a vacuum nozzle to her throat. Donovan was certainly making no attempts to be gentle about the whole thing, but when she began to feel nauseous and dizzy, he finally released her and threw her down in a heap.  
The sick feeling insisted and Julie threw up before passing out entirely.  
Donovan then paced the room, wondering what he was going to do now that he was faced with a problem far worse then anything he could have ever conjured up himself. How could that blasted Maniel still be alive to create those wretched heradus? It was unbelievable...how the mage could create such a powerful creature, one that could take out legions of vampires with hardly any effort. Or at least that's how it once was...he could remember the days of the screeching heradus flying the night skies, diving on the vampires like seagulls hunting for fish...ripping their hearts out in the air...then going on to catch another... angrily Donovan launched another chair against a wall, but it did nothing to calm his rage. He had to think of something to stop that thing. Something. They had managed to kill the others by a stroke of luck.  
"My dear, you won't be able to. He is the King. The one you can never hope to destroy."  
Donovan spun around to look upon Great Elsie, as she was called. A powerful female vampire older then he was. One who had fought heradus with her own claws and fangs and lived to tell about it. Though more then a thousand years old, she wore a tight, full-length silk black dress that revealed her luxurious figure. The diamonds around her neck emphasized her beauty...she looked no older then twenty. She blinked at Donovan through dark green eyes that he swore looked almost...hopeless. It surprised him greatly. "Elsie, how can you say that? And with such finality?" He demanded of her.  
Elsie glanced over at Julie who was still passed out on the floor, but showed no emotion towards the woman. "Because it is true, Donovan. That one is Goliathus. Have you forgotten about him?"  
"Goliathus?" Donovan searched his mind but the name was only vaguely familiar.  
"The one Annabelle hid in the tower?" She looked at him incredulously. "You can't mean to tell me you really have forgotten about it!"  
Donovan went pale, more then he normally was. "Oh you don't mean..." He shook his head at her in disbelief. "Not that experiment of his..."  
"Yes, Donovan. Maniel's love Annabelle was pregnant, remember? And in the ultimate sacrifice for her lover, she agreed to allow him to use her unborn child to try and create the ultimate heradus...one so powerful he would be the end of our race." Elsie paused briefly before continuing. "And he did...he created some kind of strange fluid embued with magic and the elements of animals...as I recall later on from our spies it was that of dogs, reptiles, bats...and even a hawk...all to give him the highest of sensory abilities. He had Annabelle drink the fluid, and it transformed her child into something no longer human at all." Donovan shook his head desperately. "You and I both know...he never had the chance to be what Maniel intended. When we found out we set up a plan for one of our own to pretend to be one of the villagers and "accidentally" discover the secret...the Bishop was told a demon had invaded the village and was eating the children. Of course we were really the ones killing the children..." Donovan smirked but it didn't last, " but the humans surely would believe such a thing and so they captured the creature. And they tortured him. And they BURNED HIM ALIVE! He is no more!"  
Elsie shook her head at Donovan as if she were ashamed. "You fool. How could you think that mere fire would kill him!"  
"But it had to! We never saw hide nor hair of him for all these years! How could he just suddenly reappear?"  
Elsie gave him a very stern look and handed him a binder full of newspaper clippings. "Look at this."  
"What is it?" Donovan grabbed it from her and leafed through it. He could not believe his eyes as he read the headlines. "Bodies found in an abandoned church basement? Hundreds found stitched to a wall?" He was even more shocked as he looked at the pictures. It was like the freaking Sistine chapel, bodies in every direction and stitched up crudely, with parts clearly missing from each of them. "I don't get it, what is this your showing me?"  
"THAT is where the creature has been all this time, Donovan. In hiding. But, feasting on humans. For some reason, he sleeps for every twenty-three years and then re-awakens for only twenty-three days in the Spring."  
"But if that's the case, then why is he attacking us now?"  
"That's the thing I don't know...how or why he has stopped his slaughtering of the humans and is now attacking us. And he no longer seems to be cursed. It is, however...Donovan...our greatest doom. We were safe whilst this creature was occupied with its revenge on humans, but now, if he truly has returned to to their side, we stand no chance."  
"That's bullshit..." The master vampire growled and thought better of abusing yet another piece of furniture. "...you mean to tell me he just up and decides one day...'Hey! I'm bored of humans...I think I'll go and try something different?' Is that what you're trying to tell me?" Donovan was raising his voice, but Elsie hardly seemed phased.  
"Relax, my dear. I cannot be sure why this has happened. But..."  
Donovan waited for her continue, hardly breathing.  
"...I have seen a human girl in his company."  
"Human girl?"  
"Yes, a young one. A pretty little thing...and she seems to have formed some kind of friendship with the heradus. He has no intent to kill her, I can assure you that."  
"Then bring that girl to me." His words were cold.

"Are you mad? Would you intend to harm her? You would have that creature's ultimate wrath upon us. Do not be such a fool!"  
"The girl may have learned a spell...maybe she is of Maniel's bloodline. She may have found a way to get that creature on her side."  
Elsie laughed with a hand on her hip. "You have forgotten that no magic affects a heradus. It is why our own powers of darkness did not work on them. When Maniel created them, he knew what he was doing. And though we found a way to destroy the others...I do not believe the same will work on Goliathus. His legend speaks of him being able to replace any and all injured parts by merely eating new ones...and I warn you, he has been embued with a hunger unlike any other."  
"How do you know all of this, Elsie? I know we discovered some about that monster from our spies, but-"  
"It was Miles, our spy among the mages. He was eventually discovered, but not after he had learned of Maniel's plan. He would listen to the mage speak to Annabelle about what his new being was going to be...Miles only had the chance to tell me before he was killed. I admit, I kept most of it to msyelf because I too thought it was of no further concern. At first anyway...then I saw just how strong he was when he survived a full year of torture. We were leaving the village at the time they brought him out to be burned...to find new territory as you know...but I did fear deep inside we would not be seeing the last of him."  
Donovan sat on a small end table and cradled his head in his hands, thinking. "So Maniel is not alive. It's just that his one creation has survived?"  
"Yes, all this time." Elsie walked closer to him. "I can assure you, I will try everything I can think of to destroy the beast. But I do not think I will succeed. Unless of course..."  
"What?" Donovan looked up at her instantly.  
"...you can perhaps convince our very unpredictable cousins the Shadow vampires to help us. Maybe they would be powerful enough to defeat him. If they all attacked at once...maybe."  
"Are you kidding?' Donovan huffed. "We have no ties to them. The Shadows they...they help no one but themselves!"  
"I insist you try anyhow, Donovan, lest you want to see the remainder of your twenty daughters elimated...and your sons." She turned and began to walk out, but called over her shoulder, "Or perhaps our entire clan."

/

The night air was a bit chilly but ultimately revitalizing. And yet, their was no time to really enjoy it as Goliathus had to hurry and find Julie. He knew she had to be at that castle, but worried she could already be hurt...or worse. Worried. He had to chuckle to himself. Worried about a human. Ami was one thing, she had done so much for him that he couldn't help but love that little female. Julie was kind but it wasn't the same...still, he knew if Julie died then Ami would be devastated. And he didn't want anything to interfere in their relationship. Not now...not when he needed Ami the most. Without her...without her the voices that continued to plague him in his sleep time and time again would surely drive him to a new level of madness.  
And then God help those poor humans. He could easily see himself falling back into that routine. He shrieked out loud. Easy to see maybe, but he was NOT going to let that happen.  
Swooping down, Goliathus caught scent of the familiar castle grounds and he saw the building creep up on the horizon. It didn't take long for his incredible nose to pick up on Julie's scent...and her blood...and her fear...he could even smell the acrid scent of vomit. What was that all about? A small snarl escaped him. Surely they must have done something horrible to her.  
As he neared he went for the roof and landed with acute precision. Quiet as a mouse he crept along the edge, looking down to see what was going on below, if anything. But no one was there. Good. He squirreled down the side of the building until he found a window that was open to let the air in. Big mistake. They should know by now not to leave ANY windows open. Smirking, he crawled inside and clambered right under a bed, still making no noise. He heard breathing though, and caught scent of something definitely vampire. Sleeping? At night?  
Curious he moved out from under the bed slowly and peered up and over the edge of the bed. It was a child, perhaps only five years old, but the boy still reeked of the vampire's odd scent. He could only come to the conclusion that the child vampires slept during the night for a time as well, perhaps for the same reason a human child took naps during the day. Using his powerful nose he got very close and took in his scent, and suddenly his stomach lurched and seeping feelings of hunger took hold. Everything inside the boy smelled wonderful. He paused to stare at him a good long time. It was a vampire. But it was also so young. He had never taken a victim so young, not even a human child. But instead of feeling any sort of guilt his body seemed to press him on. It wasn't a bad feeling, like sometimes he had gotten when killing a human and always forced it away, it was like he was supposed to listen to it. A sense that was natural, not foreign and evil. Confused for a moment, Goliathus stood there, salivating and contemplating whether or not to make the child a meal. He was certainly smelling so wonderful he could barely think or keep his mind clear. Then the young boy stirred, and opened his eyes. Immediately that peaceful, angelic face turned into a twisted, angry, ugly, and fangs-bared one, hissing at him in fear and defiance. The heradus then knew his sense was indeed correct, and the soul-less child needed to die.  
He was more then happy to oblige.

Goliathus leaped onto the bed and quickly smothered the vampire child's voice with his clawed hand. He then ripped open the abdomen quite easily with his huge talons and couldn't even know where to start when the smells got even stronger and more wonderful. The tiny terror that struggled underneath him was nothing then a mere annoyance, Goliathus could have held down a huge male Siberian tiger with less effort.  
He went for the liver first, then quickly devoured everything else, until the abdomen was nothing but an empty and bloody shell. Still, he wanted more. He did something he rarely did...and cracked open the skull to get to the brain inside. After devouring that the body twitched and the bewitched heart was still beating, but the boy was like a zombie, nothing but a vegetable. Goliathus licked the blood from his teeth before finally going for the heart and quickly leaping away as the body burst into flames. He marveled at the convenience as it burned away everything, leaving only wispy ash and the charred remains of the bed. Oddly enough the fire didn't spread to the rest of the room. Once the body was gone, the fire just died.  
After a few more moments of staring the creature finally left to go continue his search for Julie...feeling a great deal of strength flow through him.

/

Julie came to, her head still reeling and her stomach queasy. Once her blurred vision finally focused, she found herself in the same room as before but tied tightly to chair at a dining table. Donovan was sitting on the other end, lost in his thoughts it seemed. And then suddenly, he spun around in his chair to look behind him.  
"Lucius?" Donovan suddenly got up and ran. His young son...he felt something was terribly wrong...he ran and ran fast...and suddenly found himself crashing right into Goliathus who was heading down the same hallway.  
Donovan roared, he already knew what happened and he WAS going to kill that fucking son of a bitch for this!  
Gathering up all his strength the master vampire fired what looked like some kind of black magic at the heradus, who eyes widened in surprise but had no time to get out of the way. There was an incredible spectacle to behold as the fire that seemed to have a mind of its own swarmed around Goliathus and completely enveloped him. For many minutes, Donovan watched as the flames went round and round like a tornado. When it finally started to clear, he truly expected to see the heradus turned into nothing but a charred pile of smoldering dust.  
_Interesting._  
The voice told Donovan that his most powerful attack had done absolutely nothing. The master vampire stared on in utter disbelief and his expression fell to one of miserable shock.  
_I fear you underestimate me._  
Donovan glared with a hate that would be unknown to any human. _You...WILL...DIE..._ Being a vampire Donovan had no trouble communicating with mindspeech. And he also made sure the being standing before him could also feel his loathing.  
_I have been threatened with that more times then you can count, master vampire. But as you can see, they have come to no fruition. Do tell me...where do your other sons lie? The one I just feasted on was more succulent than any human, I can assure you that..._ In fact, the winged creature still salivated at the thought, and a grin full of sharp teeth emphasized it.  
Donovan didn't know how to react, there was just not enough hatred and rage in him to fully express it properly. But he continued to fire blast after blast of his black magic, until finally Goliathus grew tired of it and ran at him, grabbing him by the throat and throwing him clear across the room, causing him to crash into the wall nearest Julie. She shrieked but as she saw Goliathus, a faint and relieved look spread across her face. She was still greatly shook up, but very happy to see her rescuer.  
Goliathus wasted no time in going over to her and unbinding her hands and feet from the chair. When he did finally release her, she clung to him and refused to let go. This would be annoying and cumbersome, but Goliathus just made due with the situation and headed back over to Donovan.  
_Gollie, please, just get out of here. I want to get out of here! We can deal with him later.  
But why not finish him off?  
Because you need to get me out of here now. I don't feel very well and I need to get back to where it's safe._  
Realizing the truth in that he snorted in disgust at having to abandon this perfect opportunity but obeyed Julie and headed for the nearest door. Just as soon as he was nearly out, Marcus and a few other vampires came crashing right through, attacking all at once. Julie screamed as she got knocked off and slid across the marble floor. All four vampires leapt on Goliathus, managing to knock him down. They tore at his legs, arms, and neck with their fangs, causing him to howl, but Marcus suddenly found himself airborne as he was violently flung off with a mighty snap of the heradus' right wing. They didn't count on that being used as a weapon, and it was then that Goliathus managed to grab the next vampire on his left arm and with deadly speed punched him right in the chest and tore out his heart. Blood seeping from his mouth in spurts, the vampire fell and gasped as Goliathus devoured the heart and got to his feet. The flames that erupted caused his other attackers to leap out of the way. The two remaining vampires stood and circled around, but Marcus regained his bearings and suddenly called them off.  
"Stop! Just...stop..." Marcus now had a broken arm and shoulder, and even though he knew it would heal quickly, the pain caused him to wince. "Just...take your woman and leave...heradus...we will call this a truce for now!"  
"Truce?" He said in disbelief, his voice less raspy then before.  
"Go. We will not follow, I promise you that."  
Goliathus huffed and found this difficult to believe. He wanted to continue this fight and take them all out, for surely he could, but he did need to get Julie back. And because his heart had changed so, he looked at the black woman bleeding and sobbing in her physical pain, and his eyes softened and he went to her immediately, picking her up and storming past the vampires and out in the open night sky.  
Marcus watched them leave, and though he clenched his teeth, seething, he kept to his word and did not follow.

/

Toby tried in vain to calm Ami, who was pacing back and forth with worry, waiting for Goliathus to return.  
"Ami, you're just going to burn holes in the floor you know." He grinned at her, but she still paced. Sighing, the teenage boy gave up for the time being and looked at his watch. "I gotta get back home, call me later and let me know what-"  
He didn't have time to finish, for just at that moment Ami heard the familiar scrapes and thud on the Atrium roof. She nearly ran to get to the switch and open the roof, and couldn't help the tears of relief that flooded her eyes as she saw Julie safely in his arms. Goliathus glided down to the floor and gently set her down. Ami yelled out in spite of herself...Julie was looking quite beat up but Goliathus had blood all over him and some kind of strange black dust.  
"What on Earth happened to you!"  
_I had some fallings out with Donovan and a few of his clan._ He grinned in spite of everything. _It was quite fun, actually._  
"Maybe for you, G." Julie grabbed Ami into a hug who returned it mutually. "I'm ok, girl. I need a hospital, but, I'm ok."  
"I'm so glad!" Ami pulled back and looked at her friend with tear-filled eyes but she was smiling. "I've already called an ambulance, so don't worry. But you're going to have to make up some kind of story about what happened to you."  
"Oh don't worry, I can think of something, you know me." She smirked. Ami hugged her again in her relief and then she got herself together. "Okay, once Julie leaves...Toby you go home before your mother worries, like you were going to say."  
"Yeah I better. Or she'll ground me for life." He grinned at Goliathus. "So you're rescuing people now, huh? I think it's kind of cool. Like a superhero!"  
Ami and Julie both laughed outright. "Yeah, superhero. That would work."  
The sirens in the distance told them the ambulance was fast arriving. Ami took Julie and waited by the door. The building was not completely unknown to the general public, but it was under the disguise of an ordinary lab and no one suspected anything. How long they could keep that up, though, Ami wasn't entirely sure.  
The paramedics had Julie on the stretcher and carted into the ambulance faster then Ami would have liked, but she did get the chance to give her a kiss on the cheek and a hug before she left, as did Toby. "You swear you're gonna be all right?"  
"Yeah Toby, don't you worry. I'm too stubborn, anyhow." She smiled then looked at Ami with a more serious sort of expression. "You tell Goliathus I owe him one, and I thank him from the heart."  
"I will. He needs to hear it."

/

Back inside, Ami was now once again alone with Goliathus, who had gone to his shower to wash up. She waited patiently until he came out, but he headed for the roof. Ami went to the door and watched him as he flew down to the ground in the field."Where are you headed?" She smirked, walking up to him. She noticed he was still wet, he hadn't bothered to dry himself off.  
_Just thought I would take a little walk.  
Can I go? _She smiled.  
_Of course._  
The two walked out past the field and towards the forest. Ami took a deep breath, the night air smelled thick of leaves and dampness from an earlier rain. She loved that smell and it seemed to give her a renewed vigor.  
_I like it, too._  
Ami shook her head with a giggle. _Will you STOP doing that?_  
_Sorry...I cannot help it. It is what you call second nature.  
Yeah yeah...so tell me...what happened over there?_  
He stopped walking and looked at her intently. _Would you be mad if I told you something?_  
_Well that all depends, silly._ She grinned at him but it faded away as she noticed he was serious. _It's not something bad, is it?  
No...at least I do not feel it is.  
Then tell me.  
There was a young vampire child, no more then five years of age.  
And..?  
I devoured him. Everything._  
She didn't respond for a while._ Everything?_  
_Yes.  
Why?_  
He shrugged. _He smelled overwhelmingly good. And some part of me felt I needed to eliminate him like all the rest.  
Gollie why would that make me mad?  
Because...he was so young.  
It's a vampire. Even child vampires are evil, Gollie. It's sad, but...it's true. They have no souls, you know that._  
He nodded, then smiled faintly. _I did not want to keep anything from you._  
She smiled too. _I'm glad. I admire your honesty, and you know it makes me happy. I can help you with any problem better in that way._  
He purred. And gawd how Ami loved his deep, growling purring, it had a way to send shivers of hot desire through her in an instant.  
_You understand me, Ami. Truly understand me._ The look in his eyes made Ami marvel, it almost looked like he might shed a tear. She hoped she wasn't making too much of an emotional sap out of him.  
She continued to walk, and he followed her, slowly gaining the lead once more.  
_So what else happened?_  
_I managed to kill one of the others who attacked me. There was one called Marcus, however, who insisted we call a truce and let me take Julie away. I am not sure what his game is. As for Donovan, when I left he was still knocked out from his little visit with the stone wall.  
_Ami couldn't help but laugh at that one._ You have a way with words, know that?_ They continued to walk out into the beautiful moon-lit night. In fact the moon was huge and bright, and Ami found herself looking up at it and smiling with a happiness she had not known in a long time. Maybe never known...though thoughts of the vampires lingered in her mind and caused her worries, for now she fought it back and allowed herself to be immersed in this world...Goliathus' world, a strange, dark, and yet utterly magnificent one.  
Just like him.

And when Ami looked back down at him, watching him continue to stroll through the grass as they came to another clearing, she noticed the water, and how it dripped down his skin glistening like diamonds that came from the moon itself, shimmering. She was stunned in that moment, unable to comprehend just how she could perceive him as so marvelous and strangely sexy, in a way she could not describe to anyone else. He turned to her slowly. Again, he had caught her thoughts.  
_Marvelous._  
Ami smiled lovingly. _You are. And I just noticed how incredibly hot you look all wet like that. You need to do this more often...I could get used to it._  
He stepped over to her slowly, talons sinking into the soft earth with each step. _I would make up for all my sins, Ami, and give you all the love that I have. Even if there is only enough for you._  
She chuckled and leaned into a hug, sighing as he obliged and held her tightly._ How about you write the romance novel, and then I'll edit it for you?_  
He grinned but suddenly picked her up and carried her away deeper in to the forest. When they got to one of her favorite spots close to the lake and near a large boulder she loved to star-gaze on many a night, he stopped there and set her back down. _I am finding I agree with you, about this spot. The moon looks as if it is resting right on the top of that mountain in the distance._  
Ami nodded, but she was staring at Goliathus again. She was admiring once more as the moon seemed to try and emphasize her desire with its light, causing him to look almost somewhat ghostly.  
_You really are magnificent._ Ami then unbuttoned her shirt and shed it off in an instant, and everything else, until she was completely naked and leaning against the smooth surface of the boulder. _And I think here is as good a place as any for me to prove that to you once more._  
Goliathus felt the strong ache in his loins and certainly had no argument to give her as he came close and held her to him. He kissed her hard, lingering, primal, with a need as if they had never done this before. Ami loved it, some part of her did want him to be a little more rough, demanding, possessive. It was perhaps a guilty fantasy that almost every woman secretly had.  
He either knew this or was just acting on intense desire, but either way he lingered on her mouth and caressed her body with both clawed hands, his nails leaving light scratch marks, causing Ami to shiver in delight and urge him on further. She in fact wrapped her legs tightly around him and let go of her balance, knowing full well he could easily support her weight. He hardly even seemed to care and moved from her mouth to her neck, licking and very gently nipping here and there. Ami could have screamed it was so wonderful, but she managed to keep herself in control and allowed him to do whatever he wished. She could certainly trust him, she knew that now without any doubt whatsoever.  
He began that arousing purring once more, strong and nearly a full growl, and Ami only joined him in her own moans and gasps. Goliathus moved from her face to her breasts, continuing what seemed like very curious explorations. Ami could only grin at this because she knew full well he was always learning things of love, but had to have some amount of natural talent because she very rarely had to suggest him to do anything.  
Ami's trembling increased with anticipation as he moved down further, covering every inch of her vulnerable body until he finally did get to her thighs. He lingered more then usual in her female scents, seeming to increase his own arousal and she could certainly feel the hardness that was becoming more evident as he continued to lean onto her. Ami was just about to beg him to please not wait any longer when she felt that slightly rough tongue exploring her womanhood with an almost painstaking gentleness. She leaned her head back against the boulder and leaned into it as he let her go, held her legs, and intensified his licking, with a sexual hunger that clearly no man could ever possess. But Ami didn't get nervous, she in fact found it wonderful and only spread her legs to encourage him further. Even as she cried out in one orgasm after another, he hardly let up, digging deeper inside of her to get all of it and holding her down more forcefully. And then finally he released her rather suddenly, as if snapping out of some trance.  
_I am sorry.  
Good gawd, about what exactly? That you gave me my first multiple orgasmic experience? _Ami was glad in that moment that she didn't have to speak, since she was breathless.  
Goliathus moved back up to hold her close and entered her, causing a gasp to escape Ami's throat and she held him just as tightly around his neck. He was actually quite big and in the back of her mind she wondered how her small petite body managed to accommodate him, but then again, she really needed to stop wondering and just...enjoy...  
Now moaning loudly Ami was completely lost in bliss as his thrusts become more fast, hard, and urgent. He growled somewhere deep in his chest at every one of his own pleasant feelings and increased his motions still, being forced to hold Ami more tightly as her body was becoming slick with the heat of their lovemaking. But his stamina was amazing, because although Ami's body was slowly becoming pleasantly exhausted, he continued, still not reaching his own climax even after she reached hers again and again.  
Suddenly Goliathus insisted she turn around doggy-style, and she only grinned mischievously and complied, using her hands to prop herself up against the boulder's side. And then it was absolutely wonderful as he used his wings to wrap around her as he took her from behind, occasionally one of the sharp-edged wingtips stroking down the entire length of her side and increasing her pleasure. Again and again he thrust into her, harder and faster, until finally he let out a loud and almost shrieking moan, spilling his seed inside of her, a marvelous hot feeling that caused Ami to erupt into her own last, and final climax.  
Completely exhausted, she could go on no longer, but turned slowly, actually panting a little as she faced him.  
_Wow_. It was really all she could think of saying to him. She giggled but her expression remained warm and inviting, and if she had more energy she would certainly want for this to continue all night. The two of them stayed like that for a few long minutes, reveling in all they were feeling, until finally Goliathus moved first and set her down off the boulder. Ami didn't question him and reached for her clothes, putting them on quickly. She noticed the whole time he had kept on his trench-coat, watching as it flapped gently in the breeze behind him. It had almost seemed to become a part of him, he rarely ever took it off, and in some ways, it made him look even more handsome anyway. _Rawr. You sexy beast you. That was amazing._  
_We should do that again, sometime.  
Yes, let's._ Ami thought a moment. _Gollie, would you take me for a ride?_  
_I just did, did I not?_ He grinned with his own unique brand of mischief.  
She folded her arms, stifling a few giggles. _You know what I mean.  
Of course. But you must hang on tightly_.  
_Oh I won't have any problem doing that._ Still grinning she wrapped her arms tightly around him and Goliathus got a good grip on her before unfurling his massive wingspan and leaping upwards.  
Ami had no fear of heights and flying with Goliathus was thrilling, and gave her such a needed sense of freedom. He flew up high above the trees, then glided out over the lake. It was perfect, she couldn't ask for a better choice of landscape, and watched the glistening of the lake below. As they flew on, she nestled her face into his neck, then whispered something into his ear.

And for once in his very long life, Goliathus shed a single tear of true happiness.

/

End of Chapter 7

_AWWWW! ;-; Sweet, huh? Well I think that love scene was a bit more intense then I planned but my mind was whirling picturing all of this, so, what can I say? This particular story is going to end soon, maybe in Chapter 8! But never fear, the "Goliathus Chronicles" will soon be here...thanks again to everyone for the great reviews! I'm so happy! ;.;_

_(And I am not the first to call him a "sexy beast". I read that on someone else's website and had to agree, so I used it here! )_


	8. Chapter 8

Soulchanging

Chapter 8

/

Goliathus was alone, sitting in the middle of a strange field with dried corn husks surrounding him from every angle, and clearing away just enough to leave a circle of grassy field inbetween. The sky was an eerie sort of grayish, cloudy mass, with spectrals of light weaving through the sky here and there like living lightning. A single bolt of this energy suddenly came down right in from of him, and formed into a familiar image, slowly but surely.

Darius Jenner.

Damn it all to hell. Why did it have to be Darius Jenner, his most painful memory aside from his own tortured past?

_It's great to see you, too._ Darry raised an eyebrow, and folded his arms.

Goliathus blinked his reptilian, grey eyes with an intent stare that spoke volumes of confusion and sadness. This had never happened to him before in all his thousand years of taking human lives. He was sure of it. Not a single, cursed time had any human soul revisited him. He KNEW it was so. It had to be.

_What are you staring at?_

It took some time to accept the voice of the young man, as something real and not some tragic overflow of his tortured mind coming to haunt him. The more he stared at the boy, the more he knew this really was Darius. There was no denying it. His eyes even seemed to be there and yet not be there at all. It sent shivers down his spine, another new and totally foreign sensation.

_Are you hearing me?_ Darry took a few steps closer in his ghostly form, almost causing Goliathus to want to get up and step away.

_Yes. _Deep inside he wished he would stop talking and just go away.

Go...away...

_Good. Listen up. You had better ignore that strange voice you hear._

Strange. Nothing could be more strange then hearing Darry right now, talking to him in this odd and bizarre mental plane.

_What voice? _He knew the answer, but always tried to deny it.

Darry sighed. It sounded totally unlike a normal sigh, something more like sadness personified. _The VOICE that made you KILL._

Goliathus was staring at Darry's eyes again. They seemed to almost glow now. _The voice...that...?_

_How could you not see it? That all these years a demon controlled your mind? Sure, you had hatred towards humans cause of what they did to you, but...what do you think REALLY made you do what you did...or made you stitch your victims high up on walls in a bloody tapestry? You were weak, ya know. Your mind is your weakness, Goliathus. And It found that weakness._

The heradus didn't know what to feel. He had gone numb.

_I can help you. But in the end, you will have to fight it, make it leave. It's still here, Goliathus, and some day it could even convince you to kill Ami. Right now...right now though... _Darry stopped for a moment and looked over his shoulder as if he swore something was there, even though Goliathus could see nothing behind him. Slowly the young man turned back to face him once more._ For now you're ok, since this love you've experienced has caused it to withdraw. It can't stand emotions like that. Really, really hates it._

_You are telling me I am not cured, then?_

_Hardly. With the demon temporarily...uhh..shall we say... "disarmed",...you're merely free from its grasp for the time being. But once it comes back...it's back to the Creeper. Same old flying creature going around and torturing human victims. Pigging out on their insides, going back to your 23 years curse. I'm tellin' ya._

Goliathus swallowed hard.

_Back to tearing people's eyes out. Separating brothers from their sisters. Killing farmers' kids..._

_I get it! SHUT UP!_ Goliathus wanted to roar, but no sound came from him here. It was like something even prevented him from opening his mouth at all. He couldn't even tell what was real or not anymore, but for certain he knew Darry was real. That he did know.  
He felt like crying. But tears never came to his eyes more then one or two at a time. Perhaps he was not capable of true sadness in its most raw, physical form.

Darry frowned. _You have changed. That sort of talk would have been enjoyable once before._

_I hate it. Do not talk to me like that anymore. Why are you here, to torment me? Have not I been tormented enough? I want forgiveness. But those other voices, legions of them...they plague me every night. I do not know what to do._

The frown remained on the deceased boy's face, like it was painted there. _It's a strange thing. You need to ask for forgiveness, but so do the people that tormented you. And that will never happen. Those are suffering for their cruelty, I can assure you._

_They are?_

_I can assure you. _Darry finally sat down in front of him.

There was a very long time of silence. Perhaps for over an hour. At least it seemed that way.

Though the winged being felt incredibly sad, still no tears came to his eyes, as much as they stung and burned regardless. _I do not...deserve...forgiveness. And yet I crave it. Crave it more then any... _He paused for moment. _I will not blame them if they do not forgive me._

_Yeah well...like I said...I forgive you._

Goliathus had been staring down at the ground, but he lifted his eyes to meet with Darry, who was now resting his chin in his hand.

_Why? Why would you?_

_You took my eyes, and part of me became part of you. My soul could now see what you see, and I saw visions of your past. That made me think differently of you. And so...I know what you did and why you did it. And I forgive you because of that._

What in the world could he say to that? He wracked his brain for something, but all he could come up with was the most simple of statements for the situation._ Then...thank you._

_Yeah. Welcome._

_How could you help me?_

_By being here. Remember how you regretted killing me, and you may keep the demon at bay. Regret is something it certainly doesn't want you to feel, and also loathes. If you regret, then you don't want to take and kill innocence. That strengthens your mental barriers, and keeps it away.  
For now._

_So you are staying here with me...instead of.._. the realization really hit Goliathus hard in that moment, _...instead of going over to be with your family?_

Darry shrugged, and nodded. _I guess so._

_No! You should go with them, and be happy. I do not understand this. Why would you sacrifice so much? Go...just go and be with your loved ones. I am nothing but sadness and a creature unworthy of your compassion._

_You feel that way about Ami, too?_

_Of course. I love her, but I cannot help but feel she is wasting her emotions on me._ He didn't really want to say it, but it came to his mind anyway. _She should leave me...love a human...perhaps Nix, who she seems fond of..._

_It's a little late for that._

Goliathus tilted his head._ Late?_

_Yep. You can't just leave Ami, or even expect her to leave you. It's not gonna happen, anyway._

_And you are so sure of this?_

_With a child on the way, it's not going to happen._ Darry seemed to speak that statement with the utmost finality.

Child? Did he just say _child_? For a moment, Goliathus felt something akin to joy at the thought of his own child...to create life rather then to take it...but quickly his own despair wrenched him away from such thoughts.

_Child..._ His hands were quivering. He was feeling things he was not supposed to feel, and his body was trying to reject it.

_Get used to me being here. Talk to me when you're feeling that strange, dark, and evil urge coming over you. If this sky turns black, you are back to your old, horrid self._

No...gawd no...he just couldn't let that happen...

_The voice?_

_I will try to help you block it out. But no guarantees._ Darry suddenly looked skyward, and his image wavered. _I'm losing energy. I've got to back for a while, but I'm still here...don't forget that._

_Go...where...?_

But Darry finally faded, turning into a small ball of light and darting back up to the lightning-strewn sky.

And with that, Goliathus snapped open his eyes. The dream was over.

/

Ami found herself smiling in her blissful state of half-sleep, letting her mind wander and drift, taking her wherever her imagination thought of giant, friendly dragons one moment, then soaring the skies on a magnificent griffin the next...or a heradus. Then it all ended, as she heard Goliathus almost scream and shoot up to a sitting position. He was covered in sweat, and shaking all over.  
_Gollie?_  
Ami was truly worried, for he had never done that before. He had always slept like a stone, hardly even moving. She sat up herself and held him, disbelieving at the way he was shaking.  
Quickly, though, it ceased, and finally he looked at her. _I am...all right_.  
Ami sighed and squeezed him a bit tighter. _You sure? You're as hot as someone with a fever.  
I do not get sick.  
Yeah I know, but...I just, well, I never saw you like this.  
It was a...a bad dream._  
_Really? Was it about any of...you know...them?_  
_No. Well...yes. It was Darry, actually..._ Goliathus wanted to tell her the whole thing, but then thought better of it. Surely a story like that would only freak her out badly. The last thing she needed to know was that some demon still possessed his soul, and that at any moment the thing could try and come back to use him as its puppet once more.  
_Darry? Hm...that still bothers you, doesn't it?_  
He nodded slightly. He wasn't sure what to tell her at all.  
_Geez that's understandable, Gollie. I'm sure this will take you quite some time to deal with. But I'm here for you. _She smiled, and held him tight. She was certainly here to help him, almost like her destiny, a true calling.  
_I know...I know you are... _Goliathus had the sudden thought to touch her belly, as if he would feel something. But there was no unusual sensation, and in fact her stomach was as flat as it always was. He sighed. It would have been nice if that part of the dream were true, but he really believed it was just wishful thinking. Ami giggled, not understanding at all what he was doing. _Have you noticed? I did put on a few pounds...damned brownies Toby's mom makes are too good, ya know._  
_What?_ He blinked at her, then grinned vaguely. _Oh yes, those things. I do not know how you stand them_.  
Ami giggled more, then yawned and lied back down._ I need my beauty sleep. You sure you're ok?_  
He nodded, but it was a lie. A sad, sad lie. _I am fine, love. You go back to sleep._  
It was easy to comply, and Ami was back asleep in mere minutes, her steady, rhythmic breathing soothing to his ears. He concentrated on it for a long while...and then some overwhelmingly depressing thought of that breathing coming to an end...of there being no more Ami caused him to curl up and wrap his wings tightly around him.

_Darry..._

_I'm always here._ The response could have just been his memory of the previous dream, it certainly sounded distant. And yet, those three simple words gave him some kind of calm...a peace that eased his pain a little.

Of all things...for him to make friends with someone he killed. Someone whose life he took even though his own sister pleaded with every ounce of her being to spare him.

To take her.

The hell with it all...why was he even born! To suffer all of this! He almost wanted to hate Maniel. To even hate Annabelle.  
And then he thought about how the demon would want that...how it would feed off those emotions...and with a low snarl he forced it away.  
The only killing he was going to do would be to vampires. And THAT was a solemn vow he would not break...even if it destroyed him.

For now...for now he could focus on the one true meaning to his existence. Slowly unfurling his wings, he laid back down, drawing Ami close to him, and reveling in how her small frame pressed to him, snuggling against his side. Even asleep, her feelings for him shined through.  
Goliathus felt his eyes closing again, sleepiness washing over him.

And as his mind drifted off, there was a voice, a small, tiny, and energetic one...sounding far and yet so near...promising a happiness he could never dream would actually be real...

_I'm coming daddy..._

_/  
_

End of Chapter 8

_And so ends this story I have spent many months dreaming up! I was so happy to end this chapter like I really wanted. I thought I could never get down the ideas I had but my writing muse was good to me. And don't worry, this is hardly the end! I haven't forgotten about Donovan & Co, that all continues in "Goliathus Chronicles"! I thank everyone for the reviews and please feel free to let me know what you thought overall of this story!_


End file.
